Historias ocultas
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: La vida de las personas es un libro con muchas historias, pero hay algunas que suelen ser escondidas del resto. Lincoln esta a punto de descubrir una que quizás cambie la vida de una de sus hermanas.
1. Paginas aparte

**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a una nueva historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi primer One-shot. Pero bueno pasemos al presente, por lo que me agrada presentarles una nueva historia más compleja, traída nada más y nada menos que por una rewiew que apareció durante La Situación. A quién le agradezco la idea lo verán al final así como algunos datos de más.**

 **Aprovecho también para saludar a dos escritores por su gran trabajo. Arokham por The Loudest Field y MontanaHatsune92, por Sangre de Hermanos. Mucha suerte en sus trabajos.**

 **Pero bueno, que termine esta presentación y comience una nueva historia.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

 **Historias ocultas – Capitulo 1**

 **Paginas aparte**

"Toda persona es un libro"

Esa es una frase que muchos podemos debatir, algunos dirán que es una biblioteca entera, otros que es un universo de saberes y experiencias. Pero en este caso la frase se ajusta a lo que queremos contar.

Toda persona ya sea cual sea su edad tiene una vida con varios capítulos, algunos con más páginas que otros. Pero lo interesante es que dependiendo de la persona que lo lea el libro puede tener más o menos capítulos, pero este caso tenemos un libro que no muestra todas sus páginas.

En una Hamburguesería de la ciudad de Royal Wood, se encontraba Lincoln comiendo una hamburguesa y disfrutando de un comic junto a su buen amigo Clyde, quienes aparte de almorzar debatían sobre la situación actual y futura de su comic favorito.

\- Como te decía Clyde, creo que la posibilidad de reiniciar el universo de Ace Savvy, no está muy lejos.

\- Eso sería malo, ya lo han reiniciado 4 veces en toda su existencia.

\- Lo sé, pero recuerda que no tiene por qué ser malo, el ultimo reinicio fue hace 10 años, y nosotros leemos de ese reinicio, además creo que ya es hora de que todo vuelva a comenzar, ya sabes para que allá gente nueva que entienda la historia.

\- Para eso está el internet- se quejó Clyde- una historia buena se debe mantener constante, no estar contando el inicio una y otra vez.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices Clyde- dijo Lincoln despreocupado.

Los dos siguieron comiendo hasta que algo hizo que la atención de ambos se pusiera en otra cosa.

\- Mira Lincoln, hay este Bobby y esta solo- dijo señalando hacia el exterior de restaurante, justo a la cuadra del frente- seguro esta por juntarse con otra chica.

\- Clyde, ya sabes que el jamás le seria infiel a mi hermana, además no recuerdas todo el problema que provocamos.

El problema al que se refería Lincoln era la vez en la que creyeron que Bobby, novio de Lori, hermana mayor de Lincoln era engañada por el con media humanidad.

Llegaron a buscar pruebas junto con sus hermanas, y encontraron varias, algunas más inverosímiles que otras, y cuando al fin decidieron enfrentarlo termino siendo un mal entendido, en el cual el chico en cuestión solo buscaba hacer una sorpresa para su novia.

Tuvieron suerte de que esta no los golpeara con una barra de pan, pues entendió que todo era porque la querían.

\- Lo recuerdo Lincoln, pero te aseguro que esta vez es verdad, lo presiento.

\- Vamos, la semana pasada dijiste que presentías que la calle se inundaría y paseaste con un bote inflable por media ciudad.

\- Pero esta vez es verdad, te aseguro que lo descubriré y tendré una verdadera posibilidad con la bella Lori.

\- Como digas Clyde- dijo mientras ponía atención en un comic aun si abrir- dime Clyde ¿crees qué esta historia estará mejor que la anterior? ¿Clyde? ¿Clyde?

Pero cuando elevo la mirada al frente ya no había nadie.

\- ¡Maldición Clyde!- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía a correr con dirección a la calle mientras buscaba a su amigo.

En la calle comenzó a buscar hacia donde era que se había ido y pudo distinguirlo en su bicicleta tándem, la cual iba a una velocidad menor a la habitual pues Clyde no era un individuo muy atlético, mientras que perseguía a un autobús. Por lo cual para Lincoln no fue tan difícil alcanzarlo aparte de que el vehículo que perseguía se había detenido en un semáforo en rojo.

\- Clyde se puede saber ¿¡En que estás pensando!? – pregunto entre cansado y molesto.

\- En demostrar por una vez que Bobby no es el chico que todos creen que es- dijo decidido.

\- Otra vez con eso, mira, te voy a ayudar pero solo para demostrar que estas equivocado, además de que no quiero que te desmayes en el camino.

\- ¡Muchas gracias amigo!

Lincoln se subio a la bicicleta y comenzaron a seguir el autobús a una distancia prudente, pues tampoco buscaban ser atrapados por su "objetivo".

Continuaron manejando hasta que llegaron a la parada del autobús, Lincoln y Clyde se detuvieron unos metros antes y vigilaron a su objetivo bajando del vehículo.

\- Te aseguro Lincoln, que de aquí va a encontrarse con una chica.

\- Vamos Clyde, de seguro tiene cosas que hacer como ir a…

No termino de decir la frase cuando vio a Bobby dirigiéndose hacia una chica vestida con una camisa verde y roja y un vestido largo de color verde. Tenía la misma altura que este y un largo cabello castaño. A la cual saludo y luego se fue con ella por una calle.

\- ¡Lo vez, está engañando a Lori con esa chica¡

\- Eso no significa nada, cualquiera puede salir con una amiga.

Los dos vieron como Bobby y la desconocida se iban juntos, Lincoln le dijo a Clyde que para probar que no ocurría nada entre ellos dos repetirían lo de hace unas semanas y lo seguirían para demostrar que nuevamente estaba equivocado.

Siguieron a la "pareja" la cual entro a un pequeño café, y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, Lincoln y Clyde entraron luego y se dirigieron a una mesa al otro lado del pequeño café.

\- Buenas tarde, que desean pedir- dijo el mozo.

\- Su menú más grande y quizás un pastel – dijo Clyde quitándole el menú al confundido empleado.

\- Yo estoy bien, gracias- dijo Lincoln.

\- Te aseguro Lincoln, en algún momento se va a delatar a sí mismo- dijo Clyde ocultándose tras el menú del local.

\- Si como tú digas- dijo rendido Lincoln.

Estuvieron así por lo menos durante media hora hasta que Bobby y su amiga se fueron, Lincoln y Clyde subieron a la bicicleta y los siguieron hasta el parque de la ciudad por donde los vieron caminar por un rato y luego subir a un bote a pedales.

\- Lo vez te lo dije, está saliendo en secreto con ella.

\- No saquemos conclusiones- respondió Lincoln.

Pero la verdad es que mientras los veían pedalear desde la orilla, Lincoln sentía que su amigo podía tener razón, después de todo le resultaba increíble que un chico como Bobby estuviera con alguien como su hermana. Si era verdad que la quería pues era su hermana mayor y durante toda su vida lo había ayudado en muchas cosas, pero su carácter también había cambiado, si alguien podía estar con "La Reina del No" debería de ser considerado héroe de la patria o bien tenia complejo de mártir.

Pero también confiaba del todo en su amigo Bobby, después de todo si había podido hacer de todo por su hermana, por qué de repente se iría con otra chica o aun si esto pasara, el creía que primero terminaría con Lori y luego podría estar con esa chica.

Una vez que Bobby y su acompañante le dieron un par de vueltas al lago salieron y continuaron su caminata, para ese momento Lincoln ya quería retirarse primero porque ya estaba aburrido y quería hacer otras cosas en casa que acompañar a sus amigo en una tarea de espionaje y segundo porque comenzaba a dudar del mejor cuñado que hubiera tenido además de ser el único que había tenido.

Caminaron tras ellos hasta que llegaron a la estación del autobús, lugar donde al parecer toda esa misión de seguimiento improvisada terminaría.

\- Bueno Clyde, parece que no ocurre nada entre ellos. – dijo Lincoln con tranquilidad.

\- Lástima, yo pensé que por fin encontraría una prueba que me permita estar con la bella Lori- dijo apenado.

\- Clyde, aun con mil evidencias ella no se fijaría en ti, además sabes que Bobby es un gran chico, el jamás le seria infiel a mi hermana.

\- Tal vez tengas razón Lincoln.

\- Así es.

Para cuando llego el autobús, y parecía que todo terminaría en un mal entendido que no pasaría de una anécdota, la chica antes de subir al vehículo se abrazó con Bobby y se despidieron con un beso en los labios.

Lincoln y Clyde quedaron impactados, sobre todo el peliblanco quien ante esa imagen quedo paralizado al punto que un dinosaurio podría haber pasado frente a él y el seguiría como si nada, Clyde logro sobreponerse al impacto de la escena y tomo una foto a la pareja besándose.

\- ¡Te lo dije Lincoln! ¡Aquí está la prueba, por fin tenía razón!

\- Clyde por favor, no hagas nada con esa foto.- dijo un Lincoln aun impactado.

\- ¿¡Pero de que hablas!? ¡Hemos hecho el descubrimiento del siglo, tenemos que mostrársela a tus hermanas!

\- ¡Te dije que no hagas nada! – grito Lincoln enojado- yo me encargare de esto.

\- ¿Tienes un plan para esto?

\- Tengo planes para muchas cosas pero esto nunca lo vi venir.

 **Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, saben toda esta idea se la agradezco a KAKUAMAN, al principio cuando leí su rewiew me pareció gracioso, pero luego vi que una historia con esa idea sería interesante aunque desconozco si alguien más la hizo antes.**

 **Otra noticia es que quizás a diferencia de mi primer historia subiré un capitulo nuevo entre diez días y dos semanas. Una cosa más es que la historia que les prometí al principio con temática de Magic the gathering, podría publicarse de forma paralela a esta, por lo que bien podría estrenarse en un par de semanas.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Palabras borradas

**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva historia. Sé que es complicado volver a la escritura después de una pausa pero espero pronto estar al 100% y que mis historias los emocionen.**

 **Pero ahora pasamos a los saludos**

 **KAKUAMAN: Me alegro que te sientas alagado, por lo menos es mejor que estar confundido. Quizás al principio no se vio mucho pero para eso hay que seguir viendo la historia.**

 **Arokham: Querido amigo, realmente es un honor tenerte aquí siguiendo esta historia, me alegra haberte dejado ansioso por más. No sé si el romance es mi fuerte, pero espero hacer un buen trabajo. Espero sigas manteniendo esa sonrisa en este capítulo.**

 **Por cierto felicidades por el capítulo 8.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que disfrutes esta historia con las mismas ganas que yo disfruto las tuyas.**

 **J. Nagera: Es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo, espero te guste esta historia aún más que la primera que hice. Espero mejorarla durante su desarrollo.**

 **Pero bueno, que termine esta presentación y comience un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Historias ocultas – Capitulo 2**

 **Palabras borradas**

\- Hola a todos, sé que lo que vieron les habrá parecido difícil de creer, es decir todos sabemos que Bobby jamás le seria infiel a Lori, y si alguien me dijera que vio besando a otra chica pensaría que se equivocó de persona o que es una broma por el día de los tontos, una que de verdad no se debería hacer.- dijo Lincoln al público mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Lincoln regresaba a su casa tratando de pensar en que iba a hacer, pues si bien el hombre del plan tenía una idea para todo lo que podría ocurrir, desde cómo evitar una visita a casa de un familiar que no quería ver, hasta un apocalipsis zombi. Pero ver al novio de su hermana mayor besando a una desconocida era como ver el regreso a la vida de los dinosaurios, pero la evidencia era clara por lo cual solo le quedaba pensar en algo y ese algo se le ocurrió a pocos metros de la entrada a su hogar.

Entro a su casa, la cual por ser fin de semana en la tarde se encontraba en calma, debido a que muchas de sus hermanas tenían actividades fuera, pero había un sonido con nombre propio que hizo que Lincoln se sintiera un poco más calmado, por lo cual subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de su hermana Luna, la cual se encontraba en ese momento practicando a todo volumen una nueva canción.

\- "Alma de 80´s

Quiero estar junto a ti

El desierto ha venido hoy aquí

Sabes bien que los

Tiempos no volverán

Pero no te pierdas…."

\- ¡Luna, Lunaaaa! – grito tratando de llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano? – dijo soltando su guitarra- estaba ensayando una nueva canción.

\- Veras Luna- dijo algo nervioso- hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo y es un asunto un poco delicado.

\- ¡Es sobre una chica! – dijo emocionada.

\- ¡No, no es sobre una chica! – grito tratando de que su hermana no ocasionara que las pocas que habían en casa acudieran corriendo a la habitación y arruinaran su ya de por si endeble plan.

Luego al ver que nadie venia corriendo pudo proseguir con su relato.

\- Bueno Luna, si, si se trata de una chica, ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo! – dijo antes de que su hermana mayor se emocionara de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces de que se trata en realidad?

\- Es sobre alguien que conocemos y es muy cercano a nosotros.

\- ¿Te refiere a un amigo de la familia? – intento deducir Luna.

\- Si así es.

\- ¿Y cual es el problema que tiene esa persona con ella?

\- Veras, es un poco difícil de explicar con exactitud, por lo que mejor te lo muestro, pero por favor no te alarmes.

Con cuidado Lincoln saco su celular, la cual tenía la foto que Clyde había tomado y la busco tomando su celular como si se tratara de una granada que estuviera defectuosa y que en cualquier momento pudiera explotar si no era bien manipulada. Una vez la encontró se la mostro a Luna.

De no haber sido porque Lincoln le tapó la boca a tiempo el grito de Luna se hubiera escuchado en tres estados, la rockera no podía creerlo en ese momento, estaba entre confundida y alterada.

\- ¡Lincoln dime por favor que esta es una broma de internet!

\- Lo siento Luna, pero es verdad. Clyde y yo los seguimos hasta un café, él decía que Bobby estaba engañando a Lori, no le creí, de hecho los seguimos por todo el parque…

\- ¡¿Estaba tomando café y paseando con esa chica por todo el parque y creíste que no era malo!? – grito Luna alterada.

\- SI, dijo no, no le vi nada de malo solo caminaban por ahí, además caminar en un parque con una chica y juntarse en una cafetería no tiene nada de malo.

\- ¡Si tienes novia sí!

\- Bueno la cosa es que cuando parecía que no había nada entre ellos, ellos se despidieron con un beso y Clyde les tomo esta foto.

Luna se tranquilizó un poco y miro la foto con mayor calma, intentando ver algo en ella que nadie hubiera visto antes.

\- ¿Sabes quién es ella? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- No nunca la había visto, no es una de nuestras compañeras de la escuela así que no sé nada de ella.

Luego de un rato en silencio intentando procesar lo ocurrido, Lincoln decidió hablar y ver si su hermana tenía alguna idea de lo que se podría hacer.

\- ¿Luna tienes alguna idea de lo que hay que hacer?

\- Ni una –dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón- sabes conozco a Bobby hace mucho aun antes de que estuviera con Lori.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, al principio no era más que otro chico con el que estudiábamos, era alguien bueno y se notaba que era un muy buen amigo, pero con el tiempo sabíamos que estaba enamorado de ella, de hecho creo que todos en la escuela lo sabían, incluso nos parecía increíble que Lori no se diera cuenta, es decir era tan obvio como que el agua moja.

\- ¿Tardo mucho en darse cuenta?

\- Algo así, cuando parecía que nunca se daría cuenta, el empezó a darle regalos y la verdad es que en lugar de impresionarla se asustó de él, por lo cual tuvimos que darle un pequeño empujón para que finalmente le haga una declaración.

\- Vaya, por lo que dices y por lo que hemos visto de él, parecería que estaba muy enamorado, casi como para durar toda la vida juntos.

\- Lo mismo pensé pero a las pruebas nos remitimos y parece que ese "toda la vida", no era más que un año y un par de meses.

\- Y yo que por un momento pensé que ya habían terminado y estaban rehaciendo su vida – dijo Lincoln algo decepcionado.

\- No, han estado igual de juntos que siempre, además ya te imaginarias como estaría Lori si eso pasara.

Lincoln no necesito imaginarlo, ya lo había vivido antes.

El día que causo que su relación terminara por haber insultado a la hermana menor de Bobby, Lori por poco y lo machaca con una mesa, por lo cual pensó que si en algún momento volvían a terminar lo mejor era estar en otro país.

\- Bueno Luna, creo que lo mejor es no decirle nada, esto lo tenemos que tratar primero con Bobby y luego ya veremos que pasara con Lori.

\- Es cierto, yo me encargare de organizar algo con las chicas, solo espero que mantengan la calma y no se lo cuenten a nadie.

\- Eso espero, por mi parte iré a reunir información sobre esta chica.

Con el paso de los días Lincoln trato de que las cosas no se salieran de control entre sus hermanas, pero al parecer Luna estaba avisándoles una por una y trataba de que no fueran corriendo a decirles a las demás y así evitar un posible desastre.

La búsqueda de esa persona era de por sí difícil, no había una forma concreta de saber quién era y dado que no se podía ir por la ciudad preguntando por ella pensó que lo mejor era ir a buscar en los lugares por los que ya la había visto por lo cual recorrió el parque y el café durante casi toda la semana, pero nada, pensó que su misión era imposible y faltaba poco para abandonarla. Pero algo cambio su suerte.

Mientras caminaba por unas calles, de una de las casas salió aquella desconocida, en ese momento Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, tomo eso como una señal del cielo de que estaba haciendo algo bueno al preocuparse por su hermana, por lo cual camino con calma tras aquella chica de unos diecisiete o dieciséis años, pero fue interrumpido por alguien y debió cancelar su búsqueda.

\- Hola Lincoln, dando un paseo en la tarde.

\- Si, justo estaba haciendo eso Jace- dijo tratando de ocultar su molestia al perder ese momento de oro.

Jace Beleren un niño de diez años y compañero de escuela de Lincoln, uno de los chicos más listos de esta, bueno solo en algunas ramas. Después de todo Lisa superaba a todos.

Este estaba regresando a su hogar luego de una de sus actividades y se aproximó ante un peliblanco que por lo general no aparecía hay nunca.

\- En serio, yo diría que estabas siguiendo a aquella chica.

\- No, para nada. Como crees que seguiría a una chica muchos años mayor.- dijo bastante nervioso.

\- Vamos, sabes que me va bien el deducir la mente de los demás no por nada le he ganado a tu hermana en el ajedrez en muchas ocasiones.

\- Y tiene razón- dijo mirando al público- a veces pienso que tiene poderes mentales y no olvidemos su extraña afición por vestir de azul.

\- Mira Lincoln, si quieres saber algo de Paz, yo te lo puedo decir con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Espera la conoces!

\- Sí, pero no mucho, es una gran chica y trata bien a todos aquí, en ocasiones se ha ofrecido a ayudarme en algunos cursos, pero no necesito de ayuda.

\- Sabes si tiene novio.

\- ¿Y decías que no estabas interesado en una chica mayor? Ya te pareces a Clyde y su gusto por tu hermana mayor.

\- Oh vamos es por una cosa de interés privado.

\- Bien te hare caso, no, no tiene novio, pero hace ya un buen tiempo que la veo salir todos los fines de semana a determinada hora.

\- ¿Hace cuanto?

\- Yo diría 3 semanas.

Lincoln en ese momento trato de ocultar la sorpresa, si ya de por si era difícil de creer que engañaran a su hermana, más lo era descubrir que era desde hace un buen tiempo.

\- Bueno, gracias por todo Jace, nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos Lincoln, vaya que tipo tan raro, de seguro vivir con todas esas chicas ya lo afecto- termino de decir mientras entraba a su casa.

Una vez regreso a su casa y comunico la información recién recogida a su hermana Luna, decidieron que lo mejor era enfrentar a Bobby de frente y hacer que dijera todo.

\- Logre quitarle su celular a Lori y mandarle un mensaje a Bobby para vernos en un restaurante, en cuanto lo veamos le sacaremos una buena explicación- dijo Luna.

\- Cuando lo vea, juro que va a estar en silla de ruedas toda su vida- dijo Lynn.

\- Tranquilas chicas, aún no sabemos que pasa realmente. Quizás fue un mal entendido- dijo Leni.

\- Leni, aquí no hay ningún mal entendido, Bobby traiciono a Lori y como todo traidor va a pagar- dijo Luna.

\- Si, si tanto le gusta Paz, le daremos la paz eterna. – dijo Lynn.

\- Ese fue bueno- dijo Luan.

\- Bueno chicas es hora de irnos. – dijo un Lincoln sereno.

\- ¡Esperen un momento, nosotras también vamos!- dijo Lola junto al resto de las menores.

\- Chicas este es un trabajo solo para personas mayores- dijo Lincoln.

\- Y quien dice que no podemos estar en el- dijo Lucy.

\- Además quizás necesiten una experta en nudos, ya saben por si tenemos que llevarlo a otro sitio. – dijo Lana.

\- Es cierto, mientras más seamos mejor- acepto Luna.

Los 10 hermanos llegaron hasta el restaurante de comida francesa y mexicana y ni bien entraron fueron como tiburones hacia su presa.

\- Hola Bobby, ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Lynn en un tono desafiante.

\- Ah hola chicos, ¿Por qué Lori no está con ustedes? – dijo algo nervioso.

\- Ella no va a venir hoy- les respondió Luna.

\- ¿Qué le paso está enferma?

\- No pero el que va a necesitar una ambulancia vas a ser tu si no nos das una explicación de esto- dijo Luna mientras le mostraba la foto de ella y Paz.

\- Chicos, les aseguro que todo tiene una explicación- dijo mientras veía por donde escapar.

\- ¡¿Y se puede saber cual es?!-le increpo Luan.

\- Miren chicos, es una historia un poco complicada, pero tiene una solución lógica.

\- Aquí la única solución es romperte todos los huesos maldito infiel – dijo Lynn con ganas de cumplir su amenaza.

Para ese momento Bobby ya solo tenía como única opción el arrepentirse de sus pecados y prepararse para encontrarse con su creador. Tal vez pensó que alguien en ese restaurante lo ayudaría, pero la verdad es que el resto de comensales estaban igual de asustados que él. Cuando de repente.

\- ¡Que rayos está pasando aquí!

\- ¡Lori!- dijeron todos ante la aparición inesperada de la mayor de los Loud.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y hayan pasado un buen rato,** **como pueden ver las cosas se están por poner interesantes sobre todo con esa llegada inesperada.**

 **Por si se preguntan la canción que cantaba Luna se llama Alma de 80´s y la canta el cantante peruano Pelo Madueño, ya tiene sus años pero se las recomiendo.**

 **Ahora aprovecho para hablar algunas cosas entorno a este fic.**

 **La verdad, cuando empecé a desarrollar las primeras ideas de este, se estrenó el capítulo de The Loudest Mission y por poco estuve a punto de tirar esta historia a la papelera para ponerme a escribir otra cosa pues sentía que ya no tenía sentido. Pero luego pensé "Si el papel aguanta todo el fanfic aún más" y aquí estamos.**

 **Sé que esta semana ha hecho honor a la canción de los maestros Rubén Blades y Willy Colon, así que aprovecho para decirles a todos los que sienten que sus trabajos ya no tienen sentido y que no saben qué hacer ahora, que continúen. Gente, nosotros estamos aquí para divertirnos escribiendo, que importa si seguimos la serie al pie de la letra o no, si lo hacemos bien sino, no importa digan que su historia ocurre en el universo 145 y hagan la mejor historia de esta página.**

 **Así que abandonen ese malestar y vuelvan a la escritura o al dibujo, revienten el teclado, el cuaderno o el blog de notas y hagan que la página se venga debajo de tantas historias. Recuperen esa chispa con la que comenzaron y diviértanse.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos pronto para la tercera parte.**


	3. Descifrando los textos

**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y ojala que tengan ganas de saber el desenlace de aquella tensa situación en la que nos quedamos.**

 **Antes de empezar los saludos.**

 **KAKUAMAN: Un gusto que sigas en la historia y me alegra hacerte sentir intrigado, este capítulo tiene muchas cosas para contar y otras que de seguro e causaran mayor intriga.**

 **Arokham: Siempre es un gusto tenerte por aquí, no se si sería mejor guionista que Sullivan, pero por ahora estar aquí es una forma de entretenerme. En cuanto al fic de magic, aun habrá que esperar al fin de esta historia, pero te aseguro que por mi encantado si haces un diseño de carta con la temática de la serie.**

 **Por cierto espero ver que actualices pronto.**

 **RCurrent: Van a pasar muchas cosas, eso te lo puedo asegurar.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Es un honor tenerte comentando mi historia, y no, no es un "que tal si" de Cheater by the dozen. En esta historia dejo claro que ese capítulo ya ocurrió, pero que de cierta forma dejo su huella. Y si las cosas van a ponerse interesantes, no diré como pero digamos que el que vino aquí por una historia de amor y desamor va a descubrir otra cosa, no se si nuestro tan querido escritor de gore sienta nauseas al leerlo pero sería un gusto si pasa por aquí. Y no, pero desearía tener tinta verde.**

 **Ahora que comience un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Historias ocultas – Capitulo 3**

 **Descifrando los textos**

Cuando Bobby ya sentía que sus esperanzas estaban perdidas y que terminaría colgado en algún poste producto de la ira de las hermanas Loud. El destino quiso que la mayor afectada por aquellos eventos apareciera. Pero realmente era una salvación para él o al contrario se trataba del último clavo en su ataúd.

\- Hola bebé, creo que tus hermanos tienen algún problema el día de hoy- dijo completamente asustado.

\- Lori ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Luna.

\- Eso mismo es lo que yo me pregunto, estaba revisando mi celular y descubro un mensaje que en ningún momento he enviado- dijo enojada.

\- Veras… es un asunto algo delicado y preferiríamos que no estés aquí presente-dijo Leni.

\- Si tiene que ver con mi novio, entonces estaré ahí – dijo acercándose a la mesa.

Cuando llego a la mesa pudo observar una foto que llamo su atención, cualquiera con un poco de conocimiento sobre Lori Loud sabría que lo mejor era esconderse y ponerse a rezar por la pobre alma que estaba a punto de despedirse de este mundo.

Cuando tomo la famosa imagen y la observo prácticamente su estado de ánimo se vio transformado, sus hermanos pasaron de enojarse con Bobby a temer por lo que estaría por hacer su hermana mayor la cual en su interior tenía una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la ira hasta la tristeza, pasando por la incredulidad y la frustración.

\- ¿¡Que significa esto!? – grito enojada mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa.

\- Bebé escucha todo tiene una explicación- dijo más asustado.

\- ¡Entonces ponte a explicar antes de que te mande al cementerio!

\- Yo puedo oficializar su funeral- dijo Lucy.

\- Silencio, esto es algo que ellos deben de ver.- dijo Lincoln.

\- Veraz ese no soy yo, bueno si soy yo pero no como tú crees – dijo mientras trataba de ordenar sus palabras.

Bobby una vez que fue soltado, se sentó en su silla y procedió a dar su versión de los hechos, rodeado completamente por los Loud y con varios teléfonos grabando ese momento.

\- Puedes empezar diciéndome ¿¡Quién es ella!?-pregunto enojada.

\- Se llama Paz y es una amiga que conocí en la pizzería, ella siempre va ahí con sus amigas y bueno con el tiempo…

\- ¡Te enamoraste de ella y te olvidaste de mí!

\- No, no créeme que yo no quiero nada con ella, es que ella tenía problemas en algunos cursos y siempre que va ella y sus compañeras tratan de resolver algunas dificultades académicas, por lo que yo simplemente decidí ayudarla en lo que podía. Así que me ofrecí a ser su tutor.

\- Si claro. ¡Y desde cuando se estudia en la parada del autobús!

\- Mira, la ayude a pasar un examen importante y a cambio me invito a un café, yo al principio quise negarme pero como se había esforzado tanto sentía lastima si la rechazaba.

\- ¿Y no podías decirle que tenías novia?

\- Le dije desde el principio que estaba contigo, aparte no sabía que sentía algo por mí. Es verdad que el haber paseado por el parque con ella y el subir en ese bote fue algo que hizo que la confundiera, pero te aseguro que yo jamás intentaría nada con otra chica.

\- ¿¡Y por qué fue que la besaste!? – grito una Lori que ya parecía capaz de derrumbar el lugar.

\- Yo no lo hice, fue ella quien me beso- explico más asustado que antes- yo en ningún momento quise besarla y por supuesto que no quiero nada con ella.

\- ¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?- pregunto Lynn.

\- En ese momento me quede sorprendido, pues no esperaba que hiciera algo como eso, pero luego la llame y le aclare todas las cosas, le dije que entre ella y yo no podía pasar nada, que es una gran chica y que cualquiera estaría feliz de estar con ella, pero que yo no era el indicado para ella.

Todos los hermanos se quedaron en silencio ante su explicación, tal como había dicho desde un principio, esta era razonable y lógica. Es decir si Lincoln los vio besándose pero en ningún momento noto si Bobby había sido quien la había besado a ella o si era al revés, además en ningún momento había ocurrido algo que hiciera que la confianza en él se vea puesta en duda, salvo aquella ocasión en la que todo se trataba de un mal entendido y que en realidad lo que estaba planeando hacer era una sorpresa para su novia.

Para Lincoln las cosas estaban si bien no totalmente aclaradas, por lo menos un poco más ordenadas, aún quedaba en duda lo que le había dicho Jace, pero en ningún momento le había dicho que Paz saliera los fines de semana para ver a Bobby, y si lo hacia lo más probable es que fuera exclusivamente para estudiar y no porque tuvieran una relación en secreto, por lo cual decidió que lo mejor era dejar aquel capitulo como una anécdota para el recuerdo pero nada más.

Pese a que las explicaciones que había dado sonaban convincentes, aún quedaba que hablara la verdadera persona que merecía esas explicaciones.

\- Bebé, tú me crees verdad, tu sabes que jamás podría engañarte con otra chica.

\- Déjame pensarlo, yo tampoco te engañaría con nadie, pero luego de lo ocurrido creo que lo mejor es que piense bien todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Me darás otra oportunidad? – pregunto preocupado.

\- Ya lo veremos- dijo de forma firme- por ahora considera esto una pausa en nuestra relación-

Una vez termino de hablar se retiró del sitio.

\- Vaya hermana, tomaste esto mejor de lo que yo creía- dijo Luna admirada.

\- ¿Tú crees que este bien? – pregunto Lynn a Luan.

\- Yo creo que está llorando por dentro, pero que lo disimula muy bien.

Con eso las chicas se retiraron del sitio dejando únicamente a Lincoln y a Bobby juntos.

\- Tú si me crees, verdad. Tú sabes que jamás traicionaría a tu hermana.

\- Yo te creo, pero no depende de mí – dijo con algo de lastima- espero que las cosas terminen bien, sea cual sea el resultado.

Con esas últimas palabras él se marchó del restaurante.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en esos días pero nunca se esperó un resultado como ese, su hermana definitivamente lo había tomado todo con una tranquilidad que él creía inexistente, incluso al igual que Luna también admiraba la dignidad de su hermana y su temple para tratar esa situación.

Sabía que una relación como la de su hermana con Bobby prometía un futuro largo de muchas historias pero por ahora sabía que su hermana había hecho bien en dejarla en pausa. Si esta se reanudaba dependería de ella y del tiempo que hubiera planeado, de seguro lo haría pero pasaría según él una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Tardo menos de veinticuatro horas en volver a la normalidad.

La tan dichosa dignidad que pensó que tendría su hermana mayor ante aquella situación le duro menos de un día y al día siguiente ya había regresado con él y todo estaba como si aquella historia casi no hubiera pasado, palabra clave casi.

Al parecer alguien aún no se había olvidado de aquellos eventos y de cierta forma había planeado como sacar ventaja de él, por lo que aun poseía lo que él llamaba una "duda razonable".

\- ¿Cómo tu hermana pudo perdonar a Bobby tan rápido? – se quejó Clyde.

\- No lo sé, pensé que tardaría un poco más en perdonarlo y en regresar con el pero ya la conoces no puede estar sin el siquiera un día y medio.

El cómo y el porqué de aquel evento era discutido mientras regresaban de la escuela, una vez que Lincoln le conto como habían terminado las cosas, Clyde obviamente no perdió el tiempo he ideo un plan con el cual conquistar a su hermana mayor de su amigo, el cual incluía un peluche de conejo gigante y una caja de chocolates, pero esto no paso de un plan pues a la mañana siguiente Lincoln le conto al llegar a la escuela que todo había vuelto a la normalidad todas sus ilusiones se rompieron de forma prematura, ya que Lori de todas formas no le hubiera dado ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿¡Pero si todo estaba en su contra!?- dijo quejándose.

\- En realidad Clyde, no había señal de que le fuera infiel a Lori, aparte de que su historia era muy convincente, es decir supongo que aquella chica se vio atraída por su amabilidad y la confundió con otra cosa.

\- Yo sigo creyendo que en realidad la engaña con esa chica.

\- Vamos Clyde acéptalo, ellos nunca terminaran y aun si aquello ocurre Lori no se acercara a ti por mas peluches que le regales.

\- Ya sabes que mantengo la esperanza de que algo pueda ocurrir.

\- Y yo te sugiero que las uses en otra cosa, que realmente pueda ocurrirte.

Los dos continuaron caminando por la calle cuando por obra del destino, el causante de todo la historia apareció en la siguiente cuadra doblando en una esquina.

\- Este es mi momento Lincoln, voy a encargarme de el de una vez por todas- dijo mientras se dirigía a él solo para ser sujetado por su mejor amigo.

\- Ya para con esto Clyde, ese capítulo ya termino y ahora es tiempo de pasar la página.

La decisión de Lincoln era firme, había que dejar en paz a Bobby y dejar que todo quedara en el pasado, pero al parecer aquel evento estaba muy lejos de terminar pues una vez apenas el cruzo la pista se encontró nada menos con la tan famosa Paz.

\- ¡Ya vez hay esta la prueba, que más necesitas! – grito Clyde.

\- ¡Vamos! Quizás solo se encontró con ella de casualidad además solo la está saludando.

Pero Bobby no solo se limitó a saludarla si no que la abrazo y luego fue el quien la beso, para luego irse caminando con ella.

Lincoln se quedó mudo, en ese momento todo lo que le había dicho Bobby se convirtió en las palabras de un mentiroso, alguien que prácticamente se burló de su hermana mayor, en ese momento no le faltaron ganas de soltar a su amigo y dejar que lo tratara de hacer polvo. Pero él tenía una mejor idea, no iba a pelear con el sino que iba a tratar de sacarle toda la verdad.

\- ¡Ya se fue Lincoln, esa era nuestra única oportunidad!

\- No Clyde, ese no era una buena idea- dijo calmado.

\- ¿Entonces cuál?

\- Ya lo veras Clyde, ya lo veras.

Lincoln había visto parte de aquella historia que Bobby ocultaba, al principio pensó que había leído mal pero ahora era claro que en realidad aquel libro que era Bobby tenía muchas páginas que mantenía cerradas, y ahora sería el quien se encargara de abrirlas y descubrir su contenido.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora las cosas toman otro rumbo y el escenario se hace un poco más claro. Lincoln está decidido a averiguar la verdad, pero si la descubre ¿Cuál será la reacción de él?**

 **Si se preguntan cuándo regresare, les cuento que será el sábado 8 de julio, pues ese día es mi cumpleaños y que mejor forma de pasarlo que publicando un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, hoy que es mi cumpleaños aprovecho para traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero saludar a todos los que hacen que siga con esta historia. Tenerlos en estas páginas y poder hablar con varios de ustedes así como disfrutar de sus historias es un honor para este caballero adornado con antorchas.**

 **Así que muchas gracias a:**

· **KAKUAMAN**

· **Arokham**

· **MontanaHatsune92**

· **J. Nagera**

· **Sam the Stormbringer**

· **RCurrent**

 **Y muchos otros que pasan por aquí para pasar un rato entretenido.**

 **Ahora que comience un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Historias ocultas – Capitulo 4**

 **Cartas sobre la mesa**

Luego del descubrimiento que presenciaron Lincoln y Clyde, las cosas prácticamente habían cambiado para el joven de cabello blanco y también para su amigo de la misma edad.

Para Lincoln la confianza puesta en alguien que prácticamente había sido como un hermano mayor, que había pasado grandes momentos a su lado había desaparecido, pues aunque quizás hubiera soportado que el terminara con su hermana, no iba a aceptar que se burlara de su hermana mayor engañándola con otra chica y mucho menos del resto de sus hermanas.

En cuanto a Clyde, bueno las cosas también cambiaron pero no en el mismo sentido que en el de su amigo, pues para él la posibilidad de por fin lograr algo con la hermana de su mejor amigo habían subido a niveles nunca antes vistos y su esperanza también había aumentado, viéndose para el como el más intenso de los amaneceres, llenando el cielo de luz.

Claro que para que todo esto se moviera de alguna forma hacia una resolución se requería del plan de Lincoln.

\- Dime Lincoln ¿En qué consiste tu plan para eliminar a Bobby?

\- Clyde no vamos a eliminar a nadie, aunque créeme que ganas no me faltan en este momento.

\- ¿Acaso tu abuelo no tiene amigos en la marina?, podemos subirlo a un barco y tirarlo por la borda.

\- Clyde- dijo un poco irritado- por última vez no vamos a matar a nadie lo que vamos a hacer es confrontar de forma definitiva a Bobby y sacarle toda la verdad.

\- ¿Pero no nos volverá a mentir así como lo hizo con tus hermanas?

\- Puede intentarlo, pero nosotros hemos visto lo que realmente está haciendo, así que no va poder hacer mucho para engañarnos y escapar de nosotros.

\- Entonces vamos a atraparlo y sacarle toda esa verdad – dijo entusiasmado.

\- Así es, mañana lo atraparemos, pero por ahora vamos a descansar.

Lincoln se despidió de su amigo y salió de la casa de este, tenía que volver a su casa para ordenar su mente y también para asegurarse de que sus hermanas no se hubieran enterado de lo mismo que vio el, después de todo cuando se trata de malas noticias estas suelen llegar más rápido a todas las personas.

\- Hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo entrando a su casa.

\- Como todas las noches de la semana, llenas de tareas- dijo Luna.

\- Si casi siempre suelen ser así, y díganme ¿todo está en orden?

\- Como todos los días, antes hubiera pensado que serían distintas pero parece que a Lori la dignidad le dura muy poco cuando se trata de Bobby.

\- Entonces todo sigue igual entre ellos.

\- Si, como si nada hubiera pasado, y de preferencia no le recordemos aquel evento o podría molestarse con nosotros.- dijo Lynn.

\- Si es mejor dejarlo todo como siempre y olvidarnos de esa chica Paz y su acercamiento a Bobby.

\- ¿Acaso pasa algo con ellos? – pregunto Luan con curiosidad.

\- No para nada, todo eso ya termino – dijo Lincoln mientras escapaba escaleras arriba.

Una vez llego a su cuarto cerró la puerta y suspiro con alivio, lo que menos quería era volver a agitar el avispero y hacer otra escena como la del restaurante.

\- Que suerte que las esquive, si se preguntan cuál es mi plan , bueno les diré que es un poco similar al anterior, pero esta vez con menos cosas como lo son nueve hermanas y una llamada para atraerlo a un lugar en específico, pero lo que si tiene es una confrontación directa, ahora lo único que debo pensar es en una forma de que no se escape de nosotros.

Al día siguiente y una vez terminadas las clases Lincoln y Clyde salieron dispuestos a cumplir con su objetivo y descubrir al fin que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, por lo que salieron a toda velocidad hacia la escuela donde estudiaban sus hermanas mayores para comenzar con el operativo.

\- Lincoln, sé que he mejorado mi físico últimamente para poder vencerlo, pero, no creo que él nos la ponga fácil.

\- Lo se Clyde, y es por eso que traje esto- dijo abriendo su mochila y sacando una soga.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

\- Lana la usa para jugar a atrapar al ganado, obviamente jamás ha sido usada para eso pero se nota que puede atrapar a alguien con facilidad.

\- Lincoln, considero que el plan es bueno pero no te parece mejor si usamos algo de ese lugar- dijo señalando un lugar que decía:

"CLUB DE TEATRO"

El cual tenía en su frente un cartel que decía:

"ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ROBIN HOOD"

\- Clyde ¿Estás pensando usar aquello que yo estoy pensando?

\- Yo creo que sí amigo.

Los dos entraron al lugar por la puerta de atrás y luego de buscar un rato entre la utilería se llevaron dos arcos y unas flechas, las flechas si bien tenían punta de cartón y no le harían daño a nadie podían ser disparadas gracias a que los arcos eran completamente funcionales.

Una vez con ellos en su poder salieron a la calle con más confianza, ahora por lo menos tenían algo con lo cual podían llamar y mantener su atención.

Una vez llegaron a la secundaria buscaron entre los chicos que salían a Bobby, pero encontrarlo era una tarea que se hacía más y más difícil,.

\- Lincoln, ¿Puedes verlo?

\- No Clyde, hay mucha gente. Quizas sea necesario… ¡Cuidado!- grito mientras tomaba a su amigo y se escondían tras un auto.

\- ¿¡Que pasa Lincoln!?-pregunto alterado.

\- ¡Casi nos descubren ellas!- dijo señalando a Luna y Luan.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

\- No pueden vernos o comenzaran a hacer preguntas y que les diríamos nos robamos estos arcos para ser como Ojo de halcón.

\- Es cierto, creo que tendremos que esperar como el cazador que acecha a su presa y… ¡Mira ahí esta!

Justo en ese momento la persona a quien buscaban apareció, se despidió de Lori y se fue caminando con rumbo desconocido.

\- Ahora Clyde es hora de comenzar la operación sacarle la verdad a Bobby con estos arcos y saber cuál es la verdadera historia y buscar un nombre más corto para esta operación.

Lincoln y Clyde fueron siguiéndolo por las calles de forma tranquila pero sin pausa, sabían que si los veía acercarse terminaría corriendo y perderían toda oportunidad de saber algo.

\- Lincoln, ¿Que hacemos ahora?

\- Ejecutamos la última parte del plan, recuerdas cuando en esa película aparecieron esos velociraptores, cuando parecía que solo había uno.

\- Si, si lo recuerdo, entonces creo que me adelantare un poco.

Bobby se encontraba caminando mientras escuchaba música, pensando en cómo iba a arreglar su situación con Paz y a la vez con Lori, quien desde que regresaron no dejaba de llamarlo y pedirle que le enviara mensajes. Aparte sentía un profundo sentimiento de culpa por haberle mentido a ella y al resto de su familia pero quien no lo hubiera hecho en su posición.

\- Hola Bobby, ¿cómo has estado? – dijo Lincoln acercándose a él desde atrás.

\- Bien hermano, y dime ¿para qué es ese arco?

\- Es para poder hablar sin que te vayas corriendo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo algo nervioso.

\- Veras Bobby, digamos que vi algunas cosas que a mi hermana no le gustaría ver o enterarse- dijo tomando una flecha y poniéndola en el arco.

\- Oye hermano, creo que lo mejor será hablar en otro momento- dijo asustado y comenzando a caminar para alejarse de él.

\- ¡Tú te quedas aquí Roberto Santiago! tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. – dijo Clyde quien aparecía frente a él con el arco ya preparado.

\- ¡Tranquilos chicos, podemos discutir esto con calma!

\- ¡La hora de la calma se terminó! Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y que nos digas toda la verdad – dijo Lincoln enojado.

\- A menos que quieras terminar como alfiletero- dijo Clyde.

\- Ok chicos, que cosa quieren saber.

\- Dinos todos sobre Paz y la relación que tienes con ella.

Bobby en ese momento descubrió que estaba derrotado, todo el asunto en el que estaba metido finalmente había explotado, así que se calmó y comenzó a hablar.

\- Verán chicos, ya saben que llevo mucho tiempo con Lori, y en todo ese tiempo la he pasado bien a su lado. Pero, las cosas se han vuelto un poco complicadas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con complicadas? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Bueno, al inicio todo iba bien pero con el pasar de las semanas ella se empezó a volver más y más absorbente. Quería que le dejara a diario cerca de quince mensajes y me veía obligado a hablar con ella por horas y horas.

\- ¿Pero pensé que te gustaba hablar con ella? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Al principio sí, pero seamos sinceros, uno tiene más cosas que hacer que dedicarse a hablar con su novia.

\- Bueno, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Paz?- pregunto Lincoln.

\- Tú recuerdas que tengo una gran cantidad de trabajos para ayudar en casa ¿Verdad?

\- Si, si lo recuerdo.

\- Pues, digamos que tu hermana no se conforma con una rosa y un helado. Cuando salíamos a algún sitio no era para ella lo suficientemente caro solía decir que no la quería y no la trataba como se merecía.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lori se merece que la traten como la reina que es!

\- Clyde para por favor, deja que continúe.

\- Entonces fue que conocí a Paz en la pizzería, tal como les dije antes, al principio pensé que no pasaría de una chica a la que ayudaba con sus clases, luego como una amiga, pero con el tiempo empezamos a salir y vi que tenía cosas que me gustaría que tuviera Lori.

Es decir ella es humilde y no necesita de tantas cosas para sentirse feliz, no necesita de veinte mensajes al día y tampoco siente la necesidad de controlarlo todo.

Lincoln entonces comenzó a comprenderlo, sabía que su hermana era una chica que le gustaba controlarlo todo, incluso una vez leyó en internet de que había 5 colores para todas las personas, y que estas se podían identificar con uno, dos o hasta tres de estos colores. Uno de ellos era el blanco, al cual Lori se apegaba bastante bien, pues ambos están obsesionados con mantener una estructura que llega hasta los pequeños detalles. Aparte decía que el blanco cree que todas sus normas deben respetarse, algo que "La Reina del no" demostraba cada vez que estaba a cargo.

Después de todo, había admirado a Bobby por su capacidad de estar junto a su hermana, pero tampoco es que fuera Superman, tarde o temprano llegaría a su límite.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que salen ustedes dos? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Hace ya casi 5 semanas.

\- "Entonces Jace no estaba tan equivocado" – pensó Lincoln.

\- El punto es Lincoln, que luego de ese tiempo me vi atraída por ella y luego de esa salida en la que nos vieron pensé en buscar una manera de estar con ella.

\- Y porque dijiste que ella no significaba nada para ti en ese restaurante- dijo Lincoln.

\- Temía por mi vida, tus hermanas casi me matan en ese restaurante, pues cometi el error de…

\- Te empezar una relación con una chica sin antes terminar con la anterior- dijo Clyde.

\- Así es, y créeme que ahora no sé qué hacer con ellas.

\- Bueno yo te tengo la solución a eso, si tanto quieres a mi hermana, entonces termina con ella.

\- ¿¡Qué quieres que a haga que!? – pregunto Bobby entre confuso y sorprendido.

\- Ya lo oíste, si quieres terminar con este problema y si has visto que esa tal Paz tiene mejores cosas que mi hermana, entonces termina con ella y acaba con esto de una vez. Prefiero que llore un rato por una ruptura a que viva feliz pero engañada.

Bobby en ese momento se quedó mudo he inmóvil como si le hubieran dicho que se iba a la guerra en ese momento.

\- Sabes Lincoln, tienes razón, sé que no será fácil, pero tienes razón.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo traído en una fecha especial.**

 **Como habrán notado he aprovechado para hacer una referencia a lo que es Magic: The gathering y los colores que utiliza, para los que no sepan de esto, existen 5 colores en el juego, el blanco, el azul, el negro, el rojo y verde, cada uno con su propia forma de ser que se ve reflejada en los individuos de hecho cada vez que creo un personaje lo coloco vestido con el color o los colores con los que este se identifica.**

 **Ahora hablemos de la historia. Lincoln acaba de hacer una jugada extrema que obviamente afectara a su hermana mayor de formas que aún no comprende, para él, acaba de terminar con un gran problema. Pero aún no sabe que hay otro que está por surgir.**

 **Por último, ojala disfruten de mi nueva historia: Caminantes.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. Cenizas al viento

**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia y por sus saludos por mi cumpleaños, la pase muy bien, salvo por un pequeño temblor**

 **Antes de empezar empezare por los saludos.**

 **KAKUAMAN: Muchas gracias por seguir en esta historia, la verdad es que no planeaba ninguna razón fuera de lo lógico para que Bobby estuviera con Paz, las dos son totalmente opuestas. Dijiste que vendría algo peor, pues vamos a ver si has acertado.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Muchas gracias por saludarme por mi cumpleaños y si nadie en el lugar de Lori estaría feliz por lo que Bobby anuncio que haría y en este capítulo veremos si cumplió su promesa.**

 **J. Nagera: Muchas gracias por tus saludos. Lincoln es alguien con buenas intenciones, pero las buenas intenciones no siempre llevan a buenos destinos.**

 **Ahora que comience un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Historias ocultas – Capitulo 5**

 **Cenizas al viento**

Louis aprovechaba la tarde para caminar por la calle junto con su amigo Thomas, recientemente se había mudado a la misma calle de la familia Loud y tener a una familia tan numerosa como esa era toda una novedad. Algo que debía contárselo a su mejor amigo.

\- Así que tienes una familia muy numerosa viviendo casi al lado ¿no es cierto?

\- Así es Thomas – respondió Louis- es una familia de 13 integrantes.

\- ¿¡13 integrantes!?

\- Si, dos padres y once hijos, un chico y diez chicas.

\- Vaya, se ve que debe de ser interesante sobretodo por tener a diez chicas como vecinas.

\- Sí, pero no te emociones tanto, todas son menores de edad y créeme los fines de semana hacen más ruido que la alarma de un auto.

\- Vaya, eso debe de ser un problema.

\- Al principio sí, pero con el tiempo les he ido agarrando cariño y bueno ahora son parte de la rutina diaria.

\- Bueno, tarde o temprano uno se adapta a las circunstancia.

\- Así es, de hecho esa es su casa – dijo señalando la casa Loud.

\- Parece que hoy están celebrando algo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Louis.

\- Porque está saliendo mucho humo de su chimenea – respondió su amigo.

En el interior de la casa Loud no se estaba celebrando nada, al contrario uno de sus miembros estaba pasando por una tragedia, de quien estamos hablando bueno en realidad no hace falta adivinar.

El por qué de todo esto se inicia unas horas antes o mejor dicho unos días antes con el joven peliblanco y uno de sus planes más recientes.

Él siempre había querido que sus hermanas sean felices sin importar la forma en que ellas quisieran y con quien quisieran y Bobby para él era una gran persona, el hermano que nunca tuvo, y la persona que podía mantener calmada a alguien como su hermana, pero luego de todos esos eventos de los que había sido testigo, el haberle apuntado con una flecha de utilería junto con su amigo Clyde y el obligarlo que diga toda la verdad, para después hacer que termine con su hermana fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida.

Luego de que regresaran la utilería robada a aquel club de teatro, Lincoln estuvo en su casa esperando a que ocurriera algo ese día, pero nada paso, lo mismo ocurrieron los otros días, por un momento pensó que Bobby se había echado para atrás y se había negado a terminar con su hermana pero también considero que en realidad había terminado con Paz y que preferiría sufrir al lado de su hermana que tener que hacerla sufrir. Una salida que él no había previsto pero que podría funcionar, incluso llego a pensar en pedirle perdón a "su hermano" por haberle apuntado con una flecha, una flecha falsa pero que asustaba igual que una real.

Aquella fue una ilusión que desapareció al llegar el viernes, día en que nos encontramos.

 **Unas horas antes**

Lincoln llego a su casa, listo para disfrutar de un fin de semana de historitas, videojuegos y televisión, pero ni bien llego lo que encontró fue una casa llena de silencio y con un ambiente que hacía en palabras de Lucy que "Un cementerio tuviera más alegría".

La causa de todo este silencio era nada más y nada menos la mayor de las hermanas Loud que en ese momento se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, llorando como si se le acabara de morir alguien.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunto Lincoln a sus hermanas, las cuales se encontraban en la sala.

\- Bobby termino con ella – respondió Lynn.

\- ¿¡Enserio paso eso!? – dijo Lincoln impactado por aquella noticia.

Pese a que él fue el artífice de todo aquello, no dejaba de sorprenderse. Pues aunque le había obligado a terminar con su hermana aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que todo tuviera un buen final aunque en el fondo sabía que ese final feliz estaba a años luz de distancia.

\- Así es - dijo Luna – parece que Bobby sintió culpa por lo ocurrido con esa chica.

\- Vaya jamás pensé que vería llegar este día, bueno en realidad ya lo había vivido pero nunca creí que ocurriría otra vez – dijo Lincoln.

\- La verdad tampoco nosotras, es decir luego de lo del restaurante Lori le dio una pausa de diez horas a su relación con él, pero al final todo regreso a la normalidad – dijo Luan.

\- Lo mismo digo yo, además de que no entiendo a Lori, hace unos días mostraba una determinación admirable y un control de sus emociones que nunca había visto – dijo Lynn.

\- Ni yo entiendo eso, pero ya saben cómo es el ser humano sus emociones son muy cambiantes – dijo Lisa dando ese reporte científico.

\- La verdad creo que pese a su regreso, ya lo venía venir – dijo Luna- no siempre pueden curarse ese tipo de heridas con mucha facilidad.

\- ¿Creen que se recupere? – pregunto Leni

\- Creo que si, pero va a demorar mucho – respondió Luna.

\- Oigan ¿no será que Bobby termino con Lori para irse con esa chica? – dijo Lana.

En ese momento Lincoln se llenó de miedo, pues eso era lo que realmente había pasado y todo gracias a él.

\- Si hizo juro que acabare con él y lo hare suplicar por piedad –dijo Lola con ganas de cumplir su amenaza.

\- Es cierto yo misma me encargare de dejarlo hecho polvo – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo enterramos vivo en el cementerio? – dijo Lucy.

\- Yo me encargo de hacer el hoyo – le siguió Lana.

\- Chicas por favor, tranquilas, ellos ya son grandes y ya tienen sus propias razones para hacer algo o no. Si Bobby de verdad termino con Lori para estar con Paz, él sabe por qué lo hizo, además de que prefiero que Lori sufra una decepción amorosa a que viva engañada por alguien que en realidad no la quiere – dijo Luna de forma firme

El comentario de Luna lleno de calma a Lincoln, pues sabía que su hermana tenía la misma idea que él, la cuestión ahora era ver como se desenvolverían las cosas.

\- ¿Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a ver como esta? – Dijo Leni.

\- Hazlo, pero con calma, no sabemos qué tipo de reacción tendrá si ve a una de nosotras – dijo Luan.

Leni entro al cuarto que compartía con su hermana mayor, Lori se encontraba durmiendo después de todas esas horas llorando por el fin de su relación, Leni simplemente se acercó a ella pero luego retrocedió y vio que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila después de pasar por toda esa experiencia. Se echó en su cama y se quedó leyendo una de sus tantas revistas esperando a que esta se despertara y así pudiera hablar con ella.

Las horas fueron pasando y finalmente la mayor de las Loud se despertó y se sentó en su cama.

\- Hola Lori, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La rubia no respondió y simplemente camino hasta su armario en donde había una caja con todos los regalos que hasta hace unas horas novio le había dado durante toda su relación, la tomo y la lleno con otras cosas que había en su habitación como adornos, bufandas y cuanta ropa le había regalado, una vez esta se llenó hasta el tope bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala.

\- Vaya chica al fin despertaste – dijo Luna - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con esa caja? – pregunto Lana.

\- Si, podrías ayudarme a prender la chimenea.

 **En la actualidad**

Lori Loud se encontraba frente a la chimenea arrojando al fuego todo lo que alguna vez le fue regalado por el que hasta solo unas horas había sido su novio, al lado de ella se encontraban todas sus hermanas y su hermano Lincoln quien había sido el responsable de todo ese acto.

\- Lori ¿Estas segura de que esto es necesario?

\- Si, voy a eliminar todo lo que me recuerde a el que haya en la casa – respondió Lori con firmeza.

\- Entiendo tu problema pero llenar la casa de humo no es una cura para el dolor- dijo Leni.

La mayor, solo siguió arrojando más cosas a la chimenea, al principio no había problema, pero a medida que lanzaba al fuego la ropa que le había regalado Bobby, la sala se había comenzado a llenar de humo.

\- Lori entiendo por lo que estás pasando, yo a tu edad también termine con una relación que pensé que duraría para siempre pero tienes que parar o vas a terminar quemando la casa – dijo su madre interviniendo en el asunto.

\- Me da igual lo que te haya pasado, déjame en paz – y siguió arrogando cosas.

\- ¡Jovencita no me obligues a tomar otras medidas! – dijo una Rita enojada ante la respuesta de su hija.

Lori, solamente grito y lanzo al fuego el resto de cosas con todo y caja y se marchó de vuelta a su habitación. Tal como su madre había dicho, el fuego producido en ese momento se llegó a salir de la chimenea y de haber alcanzado alguna cosa, este se hubiera expandido por la sala.

\- Voy por el extintor – dijo Lana.

Aquel homenaje a Nerón por parte de Lori, pese a que este en realidad nada tuvo que ver con el incendio de Roma, le valió por parte de sus padres un castigo el cual la mantuvo en su habitación por el fin de semana, aunque en realidad este estaba de más pues ella no pretendía ir a ningún lado.

Fuera de los muros de su habitación, Lincoln estaba con el ánimo caído por todo lo que había provocado.

\- Hola de nuevo, sé que esta es una cosa difícil, pero que querían que haga, no podía permitir que Bobby se mantenga engañando a mi hermana, pero sí creo que no calcule bien el impacto que generaría en Lori. Bueno, supongo que ahora tengo que ver cómo está el otro lado de todo esto.

Lincoln tomo su teléfono y llamo a una amiga muy especial.

\- Hola Ronnie Anne ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Ah, eras tú Lincoln ¿Qué quieres?

\- Veras no sé si te habrás enterado de lo que paso entre nuestros el día de ayer y…

\- Si, si se lo que paso. No sé lo que le habrá hecho tu hermana a mi hermano pero eso lo dejo destrozado.

\- En realidad… no importa, lo que haya pasado da igual ahora. ¿Tu hermano está muy mal?

\- Decir mal es poco, pareciera que alguien le quito todas las ganas de vivir. Tuvimos que decir que estaba enfermo porque ni siquiera tenia ganas de ir a trabajar.

\- Lo lamento, Lori está igual. Ayer casi quemo la casa.

\- En serio – dijo sorprendía- vaya no sabía que pudiera llegar a hacer eso. Mira sabes que tu hermana no me cae precisamente bien, y decir esto es un gran esfuerzo, pero… Tu hermana hacia feliz a Bobby y eso era algo que me agradaba de ella, ahora que no están no sé si algo lo hará sentir mejor.

Lincoln dio un suspiro de resignación y continúo hablando.

\- Estoy seguro que pronto todo estará bien, al final todo se soluciona ¿No es así?

\- Sí, es posible. Pero puede que haya que esperar a eso. Espero que mi hermano se recupere de esto, la casa no es la misma con el así.

\- Lo mismo digo yo, con Lori en este estado la casa no es la misma. Buenos nos vemos Ronnie Anne.

\- Adiós Lincoln.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria por la casa Loud, los chicos lejos de divertirse y llenar de ruido toda la casa, prefirieron escaparse para no sentir la presión que provenía del cuarto de su hermana, la cual se pasó leyendo todo el domingo si hablar con nadie.

Para cuando llego el lunes las cosas parecían haber regresado a la normalidad o bueno casi a la normalidad, pues si bien Lori apuraba a sus hermanos para que salieran rápido y poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela, la única diferencia era que ya no se la pasaba hablando por celular de hecho, parecía que al no tener necesidad de hablar con Bobby su celular ahora era nada más que un trozo de plástico en su bolsillo.

Ese día Lori no era nada más que una autómata, ni bien entro en su salón hizo como si su ex novio no existiera y no voltio ni un solo momento a verlo, durante toda la clase no hizo más que ver a la pizarra en completo silencio si aprendía algo de aquella atención que para los profesores era completamente antihistorica en una chica como la alumna Loud que se la pasaba mandándose mensajes ya sea por teléfono y en las ocasiones en que estos se lo quitaban, por papelitos que iban de mano en mano.

Las cosas para ella cambiaron un poco a la hora del almuerzo, donde al fin mostro en la escuela más señales de aquella Lori animada y alegre o bueno más o menos cerca de aquel estado.

Se sentó junto a sus amigas y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo, hasta que estas preocupadas por su estado se dispusieron a hablar con ella.

\- Lori ¿Estas bien? – dijo una de estas.

\- Si, por que no habría de estarlo.

\- Por todo lo que paso el viernes, sabemos que no estás pasando precisamente por un buen momento – dijo otra de estas.

\- Tranquilas chicas, esto pasara, todo pasara y bueno ya veré que ocurre más adelante.

\- Si, la verdad es que yo en tu lugar estaría enfurecida por lo que hizo Bobby. No sé cómo pudo haber preferido estar con esa chica a estar contigo.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto incrédula – el ya me dijo que todo eso fue un mal entendido de aquella chica y que en realidad vio las cosas de la forma equivocada.

La mesa se quedó en silencio.

\- Chicas ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Lori, no quería hacer esto pero – saco su celular - esto es de su regreso de la semana pasada.

Su amiga le mostro la foto de Bobby besándose en una banca con Paz y fue en ese momento en que toda oportunidad de que las cosas mejoraran para ella así como para Bobby desapareció.

 **Así termina un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lori se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que llevo a Lincoln a hacer que su relación termine y no es necesario deducir que su reacción no va ser pero para nada bonita. Desde el principio estábamos con un reloj que iba hacia atrás y ahora la cuenta llego a cero y las cosas se van a desatar.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Arrancando las paginas

**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de esta historia, como les dije antes esta historia era un reloj en cuenta regresiva y finalmente ha hecho explosión, ahora toca conocer la magnitud de esta y quienes se verán afectados, aunque quizás algunos ya se deben estar imaginando a estos.**

 **Esta vez dejare los saludos para el final, por lo que espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

 **Historias ocultas – Capitulo 6**

 **Arrancando las páginas**

Lori, se quedó muda ante la imagen que le mostro el celular de su amiga, decir que algo en su interior se había roto sería algo totalmente acertado.

Sus amigas prácticamente se asustaron pensando que en cualquier momento caería desmayada y que cuando despertara estaría totalmente envuelta en lágrimas o peor aún llena de una ira incontrolable la cual haría que se lanzara contra su ex y lo golpeara hasta mandarlo a un hospital.

Algo como eso había ocurrido el viernes de la semana pasada, solo que en ese momento ella lo hizo tratando de buscarle una explicación, cuando este le respondió de que no podían estar juntos pues lo ocurrido con esa chica era algo que él tomaba como una traición hacia ella, Lori le dijo que para ella eso no era importante ahora y que se olvidaría totalmente lo que paso con Paz pues para Lori, la historia de que esta solo era una chica confundida seguía siendo la verdad.

Ese viernes la Lori llena de dignidad del restaurante se había ido de vacaciones y parecía que no iba a volver. Pero ese ya era otro día.

La mayor de las hermanas Loud simplemente regreso el celular a su dueña y con total calma se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Al parecer la Lori del restaurante había vuelto de vacaciones.

\- ¿La habían visto actuar así antes? – pregunto una.

\- La verdad no, y creo que eso es lo que me da algo de miedo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No sé qué puede estar ocurriendo en su mente en este momento pero te puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno.

El resto de la tarde la paso, como en la mañana mirando la clase con total atención, pero la verdad es que lo que ella siempre veía en el salón de clases aparte del profesor que dictaba el curso al cual solo le prestaba atención si la amenazaban de forma directa con hacerla reprobar el cursos si fallaba en algún examen más por estar mandando mensajes en clase en lugar de concentrarse en el pizarrón, ahora no tenía valor para ella y todo recuerdo bueno de aquellos momentos junto con Bobby iban camino a la papelera de reciclaje.

Al sonar el timbre de salida, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y salió caminando de la escuela sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas y sin prestarle atención a sus hermanas a las que encontraba en el pasillo, dado que ese día su padre se había llevado el vehículo de transporte familiar a su trabajo los hermanos Loud regresarían a pie a su casa.

\- ¡Oye Lori, no quieres volver con nosotras! – dijo una entusiasmada Leni.

\- No chicas, prefiero volver por mi cuenta. Además quiero tomar el camino interesante el día de hoy – y así de alejo caminando.

\- Parece que aún no lo supera – dijo Lynn.

\- Démosle algo de tiempo, seguro que para el viernes estará totalmente recuperada – dijo Luna.

Lori camino por un camino que si bien era largo, en realidad para ella no tenía nada de interesante o bueno ya no lo tenía, pues aquellas calles por las que iba si bien eran tranquilas y bien arregladas tenían entre sus negocios los restaurantes a los que había ido con Bobby, así como varias tiendas de regalos donde la rubia había recibido varios de sus obsequios los cuales ahora no eran más que cenizas.

Mientras caminaba por el frente de aquellos lugares, sentía que su corazón se sequia rompiendo, cada lugar, cada árbol y cada parte de la vereda eran un recuerdo de un pasado que no iba a regresar nunca.

\- Estúpidas calles. No sé porque tuve que pasar por este lugar, todo lo que miro me recuerda a él.

Pensó en dar media vuelta y tomar otro camino que no tenía nada que le recordara a su ex, incluso reviso si las monedas de su bolsillo alcanzaban para tomar el autobús he irse a su casa lo suficientemente rápido para no fijarse en aquella calle.

Al final vio que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Tratando de aguantar todos esos sentimientos que daban vueltas en su mente, se mantuvo con la vista al frente y retomo su camino de vuelta a casa, pero los recuerdos no se iban de su cabeza ni siquiera tratando de pensar en otra cosa pues apenas pensaba en algún tema este llevaba a otro y ese otro le regresaban los recuerdos de aquella relación fallida.

Pensó entonces en observar a las aves que estuvieran posadas en los árboles, lo cual funciono bien, estuvo entretenida observándolas hasta que una que llamo su atención termino posándose en una maceta de una florería, para mala suerte de ella aquella era la misma florería donde Bobby le compraba la mayoría de las flores que le obsequiaba.

Como resultado de aquel encuentro, la ira que poco a poco iba creciendo dentro de ella termino por hacer explosión y poco le falto para tomar aquella maceta y estrellarla contra el frente del local, de hecho quería que en ese mismo momento ocurriera un incendio y toda la calle termine reducida a cenizas, para que así no hubiera nada que lo recordara a él, pero al final decidió tranquilizarse y mantener la calma.

\- Las calles no tienen la culpa, tampoco los edificios. La culpa la tiene ella, fue esa chica que se metió entre él y yo.

Pero también Bobby tiene la culpa fue él el que se dejó seducir por esa tal Paz y lo peor de todo es que yo como una estúpida acepte regresar con él y como me lo paga, yéndose con esa zorra, de seguro se rio de mi mientras estaba con él.

Entonces en su mente se creó una especie de revelación, todo por lo que había pasado tenia forma y nombre, así que por lo tanto no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta obtener su retribución, como y cuando solo requería de una pequeña investigación.

Lincoln Loud entro a su casa después de un día de escuela normal, no se sentía aburrido después de todas esas horas ni se sentía emocionado por alguna cosa que haya llamado su atención, por lo cual se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar leyendo comics en ropa interior antes de comenzar con sus tareas.

Una vez subió las escaleras observo hacia el final del pasillo fijando su atención en el cuarto de sus hermanas mayores y comenzó a preguntarse si Lori ya estaba mejor, pensó en dirigirse a la puerta y abrir para ver como estaba, pero conociendo a su hermana lo mejor era evitar el contacto directo.

Entro en cambio al cuarto de Lynn, la cual estaba jugando con un balón de baloncesto.

\- ¿Pasa algo Lincoln? – pregunto sin dejar de jugar y casi sin ponerle atención.

\- Si, es decir no, bueno en realidad quería saber cómo ha estado Lori el día de hoy.

\- Pues la verdad no muy bien, quisimos que nos acompañara en el recorrido de vuelta a casa pero prefirió irse sola.

\- Vaya, supongo que aún requiere de tiempo.

\- Eso dicen los demás, solo espero que cierto amigo tuyo no se intente aprovechar de esta situación.

\- ¿Clyde? Por él no te preocupes, además no le he dicho nada de esto a nadie.

\- Y espero que así sea.

Las horas pasaron y mientras que Lincoln estaba haciendo sus tareas en el comedor de repente sonó el timbre, Lincoln se acercó a la puerta y para sorpresa de él del otro lado estaba Clyde con un pastel en sus manos.

\- Hola Clyde ¿Estas vendiendo ese pastel? – pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad.

\- En realidad es para consolar a la hermosa Lori luego de su triste pero necesaria ruptura con Bobby.

\- Bueno es cierto que necesita de apoyo pero… un momento ¿¡Quién te dijo lo de Lori!?

\- Ronnie Anne, la llame el día de ayer y me dijo que su hermano estaba pasando por un momento complicado. Y luego de que lo amenazamos con esa utilería de teatro no me quedo otra duda de que al fin tengo el camino libre.

\- Clyde, entiende ni aun con ese pastel y ni aun estando Lori soltera ella te hará caso.

\- Te demostrare que todo me va a ir bien, así que solo espera y mira- y con un espíritu lleno de expectativa subió al cuarto de aquella chica.

\- A veces quisiera tener su optimismo- dijo Lincoln.

Minutos después Lincoln vio sorprendido como su mejor amigo, bajaba las escaleras con el pastel en la cabeza.

\- ¡Clyde! ¿¡Que paso!? – dijo alterado.

\- Parece que a Lori no le gustan el pastel de fresa, pero solo tengo que probar en otro momento y con un mejor pastel.

Lincoln no sabía si desmayarse por la actitud de Clyde ante lo que le acababa de hacer su hermana mayor o indignarse y abrir su puerta a patadas buscando una explicación. Al final eligió lo segundo.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué le hiciste eso a Clyde!? ¡El solo estaba tratando de alegrarte!

Lori simplemente se acercó a él y lo levanto del suelo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa como si de su peor enemigo se tratara. Lincoln trato de soltarse pero la fuerza de él no era nada ante la furia se su hermana.

\- Escúchame bien Lincoln, para tu información no soy ninguna moneda o una de tus estúpidas historietas que uno puede tomar cuando no tiene dueño. Si el tonto de tu amigo cree que puede venir otra vez con un pastel y pensar que me voy a lanzar a sus brazos deseara quedar como un pretzel humano porque créeme que esta vez no pienso ser tan buena con él.

\- Ahora, entiendo porque te dejo Bobby, si yo hubiera sido él también hubiera preferido irme con Paz en lugar de quedarme contigo – dijo desafiando a su hermana.

\- ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste imbécil!? – y aun sujetándolo lo estampo contra la pared de la habitación.

\- ¡Deja en paz a Lincoln!

Lori se volteo y encontró a Leni en la puerta totalmente enojada. Lori lo solto y camino hacia la entrada observando a su hermana como si de una presa vista por un depredador se tratara.

\- ¿En serio piensas que por estar molesta con Bobby, crees que tienes derecho de meterte con el pobre de Lincoln?

Lori, simplemente se acercó más a ella y le dijo

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes conmigo Leni?

\- No me importa que seas la mayor, no me importa si eres más inteligente, si le pones un solo dedo encima a alguien me asegurare de que te arrepientas.

Lincoln jamás había visto antes a su hermana Leni con esa actitud, todos sabían que ella era muy protectora, pero no sabía que podía ponerse así ante alguien, mucho menos ante uno de los suyos.

\- Sera mejor que salgan de mi habitación.

\- Es nuestra habitación y además será mejor que cambies esa actitud.

Lincoln se acercó a Leni, la cual tomo de la mano a su hermanito y se fueron al primer piso, no sin que antes Leni le dedicara una última mirada de odio.

Con el pasar de las horas la tensión en la casa Loud parecía la de una batalla a punto de ocurrir, todas estaban expectantes a lo que pudiera salir de aquella puerta, la cual al abrirse mostro a Lori vestida con un pantalón largo y un suéter rojo, camino en total silencio por el pasillo mientras esta era observada por sus hermanas ocultas en sus habitaciones. Con un silencio que asustaba, se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y salió de esta.

\- ¿Qué creen que quiera hacer? – pregunto Lynn.

\- No estoy segura, pero si está buscando a alguien no quisiera ser esa persona – respondió Lucy.

Lori camino por la calle con la actitud totalmente cambiada, y el color rojo de su suéter lo demostraba, aquello era señal de conflicto, de que estaba dispuesta a pelear sin importarle derramar sangre en el proceso. Lincoln había establecido que Lori era blanco por su actitud tan recta, pero al parecer esta estaba cambiando a una dominada por el rojo que según Lincoln había leído era un color caracterizado por la impulsividad y la violencia, una que ya tenía destinatario.

Se acerco con cuidado a la pizzería donde trabajaba Bobby, cuando lo vio atendiendo a los clientes sintió unas enormes ganas de ir y golpearlo con una silla, pero decidió contenerse, busco con la mirada a alguien entre los comensales y encontró a aquella persona que habia provocado todo. Paz.

La vio recibiendo una porción de pizza de él que ahora era su novio, permaneció escondida de la vista de ambos y pudo observar como parecían llevarse de la misma manera que ella y Bobby hacían anteriormente de hecho parecían llevarse mucho mejor. Al rato Paz termino su cena, pago su cuenta y salió del local, con lo cual la suerte de ambas estaba echada.

Paz Halberd, una chica de diecisiete años que por lo general era considerada muy animada por sus compañeros de clase y bastante solidaria por vecinos y familiares no imaginaba que mientras caminaba con destino a su casa estaba en la mira de alguien quien hasta hace poco era la pareja de su actual novio, ella sabía de Lori pero nunca le tomo importancia pese a que el joven Santiago le había advertido de que Lori podía ser un riesgo y que se cuidara, pero ella no hizo caso pues para ella lo pasado estaba en el pasado. Aquel demostró ser un gran error.

\- Hola Paz, es un gusto al fin conocerte.

Paz paro inmediatamente, al principio se asustó pero luego decidió ponerse firme y enfrentar a aquella chica de la que tanto le habían advertido.

\- Lori Loud, un placer conocerte- dijo totalmente calmada.

\- Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces, pero ya que al fin estamos una frente a la otra te parece si me explicas por qué decidiste llevarte a mi novio antes de que te rompa todos los dientes.

\- Bonita amenaza, ya veremos si puedes cumplirla – dijo estirando los brazos.

\- Créeme, estoy más que dispuesta – dijo acercándose a ella.

\- Pues ya que estamos en esa querida, la verdad es que tu querido Bobby es un gran chico y seguramente te dijo que lo conocí en su trabajo y que se ofreció a ayudarme en mis cursos pero que luego empezamos a salir.

\- Algo así ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente, le mostraste los pechos o le dijiste que ibas a pagarle de otra manera?

\- Por favor Lori, solo fui buena con él y fui mas humilde de lo que eres al parecer, además por Dios realmente crees que si yo igual no hubiera aparecido él te iba a durar para siempre.

Yo solo fui una salida para Bobby, una que hace mucho estaba con ganas de encontrar.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estas con él? – dijo comenzando a irritarse.

\- Ya llevo con él seis semanas, pero hemos sido novios desde la semana pasada.

\- ¡La semana pasada regreso conmigo!

\- Si me hablo de eso, al parecer se sentía confundido, pero al final dijo que yo era la opción correcta. Además tampoco es que tu haya sido un ejemplo de fidelidad o acaso no recuerdas como te comportaste por Hugh.

Lori se estremeció con ese nombre. Hugh había sido el tutor de Lincoln cuando él pensó que requería de ayuda para aprobar varios exámenes, pero al final el pobre estudiante ingles termino escapando de las hermanas Loud en lugar de asistir al hermano de estas.

Lori prácticamente suprimió a Bobby de su mente ese día comportándose prácticamente como una fan enamorada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de Hugh? – dijo nerviosa.

\- Él fue mi tutor hace un tiempo, me dijo que había pasado una experiencia para el olvido con una familia de apellido Loud, cuando Bobby me hablo de ti prácticamente uní los puntos. Por Dios Lori y dices que yo soy una puta, prácticamente debiste de verte en el espejo ese día.

La joven Loud se lanzó contra ella y le atino un golpe en la cara que casi la manda al suelo. Paz que no hacia honor a su nombre cargo contra su enemiga y conecto dos golpes a la barriga dejando a Lori sin aire.

\- Que pasa ¿Ya te cansaste Loud? – dijo dando saltos como si fuera una boxeadora.

\- No, pero tu literalmente estas a punto de irte a dormir – y reanudo la pelea.

Las dos intercambiaron golpes, patadas y jalones de cabello ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder un solo centímetro ante su rival, para ese momento Lori tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y una gran cantidad de moretones, mientras que Paz tenía el ojo derecho morado, sangraba de uno de sus labios y tenía la misma cantidad de golpes que Lori.

Ambas estaban prácticamente agotadas, ya habían tenido peleas antes por su cuenta, pero esta era la primera vez en la que realmente tenían en su mente querer hacer daño físico.

\- Vaya Loud, parece que eras más dura de lo que creía – dijo una agotada Paz.

\- Lo mismo digo yo, lástima que ya es hora de terminar con esto – respondió Lori presentando la misma cantidad de cansancio.

\- Así es, fue un gusto conocerte querida.

Con esa última frase, Paz lanzo un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas, ese golpe tenía toda la potencia para mandar a la lona a alguien. Lastima que no conto con la velocidad de su rival.

Lori logro moverse a un costado y ver pasar a Paz, cosa que aprovecho para lanzarle una fuerte patada en la espalda la cual mando a Paz al suelo y antes de que esta pudiera ponerse de pie Lori se lanzó encima y empezó a golpearla en la cara hasta que sus manos terminaron bañadas en sangre.

Cuando paro por el cansancio vio que el rostro de Paz ahora era una cosa hinchada he inundada de sangre.

Totalmente agotada se paró y miro el daño que había provocado en su rival, al verla se sintió totalmente orgullosa.

\- Eso te enseñara a no meterte con el novio de alguien perra, agradece que fui blanda contigo, en cuanto a tu querido Bobby, bueno te lo regalo o mejor dicho lo que quede de él pues con ese no voy a tener piedad.

Lo último que vio Paz antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo fue a una Lori que se marchaba de lo más alegre. Con ese acto la Lori Loud que todos conocían había muerto y había sido reemplazado por algo totalmente distinto.

 **Muchas gracias por acompañarme en un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que este creo que es el más complicado que me ha tocado escribir, tuve que cambiar varias cosas y agregar elementos que tenía planeado colocar en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Bueno es momento de los saludos**

 **J. Nagera: Tienes razón las cosas no terminaron bien para Lori y bueno si bien quizo masacrar a su hermano por un momento, al final la victima fue otra y otra mas se puede sumar a su lista.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Las cosas se pusieron feas y se van a poner peor.**

 **KAKUAMAN: Al final lo que proboco Bobby afecto tanto a Lincoln como a la gente a su alrededor.**

 **En fin, el próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia, el cual llega con una Lori que ahora tiene otra personalidad y la palabra piedad ya desaparecida de su vocabulario, el turno de Bobby se acerca y comparado a lo que le toco a Paz su castigo será mucho peor**


	7. El día del juicio

**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia. Quién lo diría luego de tres meses llegamos al final de mi segunda gran historia.**

 **Créanme, no fue fácil hacer el capítulo anterior y este capítulo, tuve que cambiar muchas cosas y realmente quitarme cada palabra de mi cabeza fue un alivio.**

 **Pero bueno, luego de llevar la historia hasta un momento de tensión es hora de concluirla. Así que disfruten de este ultimo acto.**

 **Historias ocultas – Capitulo 7**

 **El día del juicio**

Lori regreso a su casa con mayor dificultad de la que creía que tendría luego de esa pelea, tenía que admitirlo Paz había hecho honor pero a su apellido y había actuado como una verdadera arma dando golpes en los momentos justos y con suficiente fuerza para causar verdadero daño.

El frio y la humedad realmente no estaban ayudando en nada solo causaban que el dolor fuera peor.

Tenía el rostro inflamado y las manos como si acabara de hacer una operación quirúrgica sin guantes, aparte de que le dolían bastante por los golpes a la cara de Paz y aquella patada que le había dado a la espalda de su rival le causo una enorme cojera que comenzó apenas inicio su regreso a casa.

Faltando unas cuadras para llegar a su hogar Lori hizo algo que hasta en ese entonces no había hecho. Pensar en las consecuencias, pero no de lo que le había hecho a Paz sino de sus propias heridas.

\- Maldición literalmente no puedo llegar a casa así – dijo mirándose en el reflejo de una vitrina.

Examino cada parte de su cuerpo y decidió que lo mejor era tratar de arreglarse por lo que lo mejor y lo primero que estaba en su lista era eliminar toda mancha de sangre de su enemiga, pensó en entrar en un restaurante o cualquier local de comida, pero obviamente eso atraería demasiada atención y lo que menos quería era que alguien se fije en ella.

Pensó entonces en otra alternativa y lo que se le ocurrió fue ir al parque lugar donde estaba el lago y donde a esas horas solo habían unas cuantas personas.

Con todas sus energías y con cada parte de su cuerpo gritando de dolor, aún más del que sentía cuando tenía clases de gimnasia y el profesor decidía hacerlos correr hasta que se les acabara la cuerda a todos los alumnos. Finalmente cojeando y adolorida llego hasta el parque y luego de ver que no había nadie cerca fue directo al lago.

Una vez llego a la orilla sumergió sus manos en el agua y se quitó toda mancha de sangre, luego se limpió el rostro pensando que quizás el agua ayudaría a calmar el dolor. Una vez hecho esto camino hacia un árbol y se recostó en el quedándose dormida por el cansancio.

Pasada una hora su celular la despertó por lo que lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Se puede saber dónde rayos estas! – dijo su madre enojada.

\- Estaba dando una vuelta, eso es todo.

\- ¡Son las 8:00 de la noche, estamos a punto de cenar!

\- Y. Acaso soy la que cocina – respondió con todo desafiante.

\- Jovencita, ya sabes lo que te paso la semana pasada, no me hagas repetir tu castigo.

\- Está bien, iré de inmediato.

Lori colgó su teléfono y comenzó su camino a casa, estaba un poco menos adolorida que al principio y el recuerdo de cómo había quedado Paz la ayudaba a sufrir menos, pensaba que así se sentirían los grandes boxeadores después de una gran pelea en la que triunfaban o de forma más cercana su hermana Lynn después de un gran triunfo en cualquiera de sus deportes.

Finalmente y luego de una caminata un poco difícil llego a su casa justo unos minutos después de haber iniciado la cena.

Espero que nadie se fijara en ella al regresar deseando que las marcas de aquel combate no fueran tan notorias. Esperaba demasiado.

\- ¡Lori! ¿¡Qué rayos fue lo que te sucedió!? – dijo su madre alterada al ver su cara con moretones y su ojo algo inflamado.

\- Nada mamá solo me caí en la calle.

\- Por Dios hija, ¿En serio te caíste? Parece como si alguien te hubiera golpeado – dijo el señor Loud.

\- Si algún imbécil se atrevió a tocarte juro que lo matare con mis propias manos – dijo Luna.

\- No si yo lo cuelgo primero – dijo Lynn.

Y así estuvieron todas diciendo como es que acabarían con el supuesto agresor, incluso el señor Lynn le pidió que lo acompañara a la estación de policías para poner la denuncia. El comedor era un total alboroto, salvo por Lincoln que había decidido salir a cenar a casa de su mejor amigo luego de lo ocurrido esa tarde, los miembros de la familia Loud pedían sangre y venganza, para cuando Rita llego con un botiquín Lori no soporto más y estallo.

\- ¡Se quieren callar todos! ¡Ya les dije que todo fue un accidente! ¡Acaso creen que si alguien se atreviera a hacerme algo literalmente estaría vivo en este momento – dijo totalmente enojada.

\- La verdad creo que eso es cierto – dijo Luan.

\- Si, Lori no es de las que deja impune a alguien – dijo Lynn.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? – Pregunto Leni.

\- Había un hoyo en la vereda y no pude poner las manos a tiempo – respondió.

\- Es increíble que no reparen los caminos esos inútiles, para eso pago impuestos – dijo el Señor Loud.

\- Ya no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien – dijo Lori mientras era sanada por su madre – solo vamos a cenar y olvidemos esto quieren.

Cenar era posible, olvidarse de aquello no. Todas sus hermanas la miraban con curiosidad cada vez que ella no estaba concentrada en el resto, aun así ella podía sentirse observada por todas sus hermanas quienes en su mente comenzaban a crearse una serie de teorías.

Al llegar la hora de dormir y al regresar Lincoln a la casa Loud los 10 hermanos se reunieron a escondidas en la habitación de Luna y Luan para tratar ese tema, pues sentían que algo no estaba cuadrando bien.

\- Chicas ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – dijo Lincoln.

\- Veras Lincoln, parece que la historia de Lori no nos queda muy clara – dijo Lana.

\- Que tendría de raro, se cayó al suelo y por eso está así.

\- Estas seguro hermano ¿De verdad estas seguro? – lo cuestiono Lynn.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué se agarró a golpes con alguien? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso esta tarde? – dijo Luna.

\- Si, si lo recuerdo. Espera crees que producto de su enojo por lo de Bobby, termino por encontrarse con la persona equivocada y por eso esta así.

\- Es eso o algún desafortunado se encontró con Lori.

\- Vamos chicas, Lori no es una delincuente que va por ahí atacando a la gente – dijo Lincoln algo enojado.

\- Por favor, estuvo a punto de matarte, crees que si le pudo hacer eso a alguien de la familia no podría dejar hecho polvo a alguien – dijo Lynn.

Lincoln comenzó a pensar en esa idea, realmente le había tenido miedo a Lori en ese momento, por lo que la idea de que esta se volviera loca y atacara a alguien que se cruzara en su camino no era tan improbable. Pero de ser cierto eso ¿A quién le toco sufrir su ira?

Al día siguiente las cosas fueron un poco tensas para los Loud, pues el mirar a su hermana teniendo todas esas suposiciones en la cabeza era algo complicado.

Pese a eso los integrantes de aquella familia pudieron iniciar su mañana con el mismo ritmo de siempre y salir a tiempo para la escuela.

En la secundaria Royal Woods, Lori estaba diferente al día anterior, su ánimo estaba mucho mejor al que muchos pensaron que estaría, dejando impresionadas a muchas de sus amigas, la causa de aquellos ánimos renovados no era otro que la venganza obtenida la noche anterior, mientras se dirigía a su aula pensaba en lo que haría con Bobby, pero primero se encargaría de ver como estaría esa mañana.

Cuando sonó el timbre y todos se sentaron en sus lugares, la persona a la que ella esperaba no apareció por ningún lado. Pensó que quizás había salido tarde de su casa, algo que nunca pasaba pero que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, cuando el profesor entro a clases obtuvo su respuesta.

\- Buenos días alumnos, espero que hayan iniciado bien el día y hallan repasado la última clase. Antes de comenzar debo de informarles que su compañero Roberto Santiago no asistirá a clases el día de hoy por un problema personal.

Aquello por un momento asusto a Lori, podría ser que ya se sabía lo que había pasado con Paz y ahora la policía estuviera yendo por ella en ese preciso instante.

\- ¿Es sobre alguien de su familia? – pregunto uno de los alumnos.

\- No, como recordaran quienes pudieron escuchar las noticias el día de hoy al parecer una amiga suya fue víctima de algún asalto y ahora se encuentra en el hospital con lesiones graves.

\- ¿Se sabe quién fue? – pregunto una chica.

\- No, el estado de la víctima es tal que aún no ha podido decir nada, y la verdad parece que eso va a tardar un buen tiempo. Así que les pedido a todos que por favor tengan mucho cuidado cuando salgan a la calle y si se encuentran en una situación similar, entreguen sus cosas. Lo material no es tan importante como su vida.

Ante esa noticia Lori se tranquilizó, al parecer había causado más daño del que pensaba, pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que Paz pudiera hablar a las autoridades, tiempo que ella sabría cómo aprovechar para encargarse de su antiguo amor.

Roberto Santiago, salía del hospital general de Royal Woods luego de visitar a su novia, se enteró de lo que había pasado por una de las amigas de Paz la cual le aviso que alguien que iba paseando con su perro por la calle la encontró tirada en el suelo totalmente golpeada, la cual llamo a una ambulancia y posteriormente se encargó de avisar a la policía, la cual estaba tratando de investigar las causas de lo que podía haberle ocurrido aunque todo parecía indicar un asalto aunque era uno muy extraño según ellos.

\- ¿Sabe lo que le paso a la amiga de mi hijo oficial? – pregunto la señora Santiago, la cual era la encargada de atender a Paz.

\- No sabría decirle exactamente, parece como si hubiera sufrido un asalto o al menos es lo que dice la prensa pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – pregunto esta.

\- No se llevaron su celular ni su dinero, es como si lo único que querían era atacarla a ella.

\- ¿¡Pero quién podría hacerle algo así!?

\- No lo sabemos, debemos esperar a que esté en condiciones de hablar, por lo pronto la mantendremos vigilada, no sabemos si realmente fue un asalto o un ataque, pero igual la tendremos vigilada.

Aquello que Bobby había escuchado hizo que se asustara un poco, si realmente había sido atacada, la causa podía ser nada más y nada menos que una de las hermanas Loud, una que esperaba no fuera la responsable.

\- Lori no podría haber hecho esto, ella no es capaz de cometer algo así.

Pese a sus palabras, muy en su interior el miedo de que su ex fuera la responsable de todo estaba creciendo y pronto se iba diversificando, ya no solo temía porque esta hubiera sido la responsable, después de todo le había advertido de que Lori no era una chica a la que le agradaría saber que la dejan por otra chica. Sino porque en caso de serlo su madre y su hermana menor pronto fueran victimas de ella.

Debió de pensar en él antes que nadie.

Estuvo en su casa tratando de ver televisión y recibiendo los mensajes y llamadas de sus amigos que le preguntaban qué cosa era lo que había pasado con esa chica, al principio estaba bien, pero después termino por apagar su teléfono y salir de su casa al ya no poder soportar más de estas.

No tenía muchos lugares a donde ir, por lo que fue al sitio donde todo aquello había comenzado, la pizzería donde había conocido a Paz. En ella se encontraba su amigo y compañero de trabajo Fernando Díaz, un universitario que se ganaba un par de billetes preparando pizzas.

\- Hola Bobby ¿Día difícil verdad? – pregunto mientras limpiaba la barra.

\- Y que lo digas, hubiera preferido ser yo el que esté en su lugar- respondió con el ánimo hecho pedazos.

\- No digas eso, créeme que no me hubiera gustado tener que visitarte, pero aun así lamento lo de tu novia.

\- Gracias, pero sabes creo que todo esto es culpa mía. Creo que por mí es que Paz esta como esta.

\- Oh vamos, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

\- Todo se complicó cuando deje a Lori por ella, hice sufrir a una gran chica y ahora otra termino pagando por mis actos.

\- Por favor, entiendo que no querías hacerla sufrir pero en tu lugar y teniendo a esa chica de novia yo me hubiera subido a un avión con destino a Madrid. Pero en tu caso bueno supongo que pásate buenos momentos con ella, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- La verdad no pasó nada con ella, estaba tanto tiempo a su lado yendo de restaurante en restaurante y de cine en cine que nunca pensamos en avanzar un poco más.

\- Vaya, lo siento mucho parece que esa tal Lori solo se llevó tu dinero y tus minutos de celular.

Bobby simplemente ignoro ese último comentario.

\- Mira yo sé que quizás tomes esto como un castigo divino por engañar a tu ex novia, pero más allá de eso no veo como el que le hayas hecho eso sea un castigo para esa chica, a menos claro que esta se haya cruzado en el camino de tu ex, ahí si yo que tú me cuidaría las espaldas.

\- ¿Crees que Lori le haya hecho eso? – pregunto Bobby.

\- La verdad en esta vida puede pasar de todo, y la historia nos enseña que la naturaleza humana no conoce de límites.

\- Espero que ella no haya tenido nada que ver en esto, pero por otro lado mi mente dice que vaya a una comisaría y la denuncie.

\- Eso ya depende de ti.

\- Si tienes razón, nos vemos luego Fernando – dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

\- Adiós Bobby y mantente vigilando.

Al terminar la escuela Lori Loud, salió como cualquier otro día de escuela, para sus amigos la Lori de siempre había regresado, pero en realidad su mente era totalmente distinta. Sabía muy bien que en cuanto Paz hablara la policía iría por ella y los lugares a donde sería enviada no eran de los que ella quisiera terminar. Por lo que dedujo que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar sus cosas y partir con rumbo desconocido, seria duro despedirse de su familia y amigos, sí, pero solo para la antigua Lori, esa ya estaba muerta, esta estaba dispuesta a terminar con todo esa misma tarde.

El día del juicio había llegado para Roberto Santiago y la jueza de este ya tenía su veredicto.

En la casa Loud, los hermanos mayores estaban sorprendidos por la noticia de lo ocurrido con Paz.

\- No puedo creer que alguien haya sido capaz de hacerle eso – dijo Leni.

\- Yo tampoco, debo admitir que quería darle una lección pero eso ya fue demasiado – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Realmente creen que haya sido un asalto? – dijo Luan.

\- Por qué no, todo puede pasar – dijo Lincoln.

\- Porque la ciudad tiene un record de crímenes sumamente bajo y pese a lo ocurrido con ese ladrón de casas hace unos meses, la probabilidad de que ocurra algo así es realmente baja, apostaría más por una venganza personal – dijo Lisa entrando en conversación.

\- Esperen. Si alguien la dejo así ¿Creen que pudo ser…

Justo en ese momento el comentario de Lincoln se vio interrumpido con la llegada de la mayor de las Loud, lo cual hizo que todos se quedaran totalmente mudos.

\- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal el día de hoy? – dijo Lori de forma amistosa.

Todos respondieron que bien de forma nerviosa, mientras que Lynn ocultaba el periódico con la noticia del día.

\- Encontraron algo interesante en el periódico – dijo de forma casi inquisitiva.

\- No, solo estaba buscando quien va a jugar el fin de semana – respondió Lynn algo nerviosa.

\- Que bien, bueno chicos, les dejo haciendo lo que sea que hagan.

Todos la vieron subir y cuando estaban totalmente seguros de que no los estaba escuchando continuaron la conversación.

\- No les parece un poco extraña – dijo Luan.

\- Sí, es como si de repente todo lo que paso en estas semanas no hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Creen que debemos de vigilarla? – pregunto Leni.

\- No, mejor dejémosla así. Comparada a su estado el fin de semana, esto es un gran avance – dijo Luna.

\- Yo preferiría que pase por un examen psicológico, un estado de ánimo cambiante no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera – recomendó Lisa.

\- Ya lo veremos, por ahora esperemos que siga así – dijo Lynn.

Las seis se fueron a sus habitaciones para realizar sus actividades pero Lincoln se quedó con el periódico y se dedicó a leer la noticia del ataque a Paz, a medida que leia las mismas ideas que tenía Bobby se iban formando en su mente.

\- No, no pudo ser ella, pero y si realmente fue capaz de hacer eso.

Recordó cómo fue que le tiro el pastel a Clyde en la cabeza y como esta estuvo a punto de hacerle algo de no ser por la intervención de Leni. Aparte dudaba si aquellos golpes realmente habían sido producto de una desafortunada caída o de una gran pelea con su rival.

Mientras jugaba videojuegos empezaba a ordenar todo en su mente y comenzó a tratar de hacer un plan en el que pudiera ver si Lori había sido responsable de todo cuando la vio bajar las escaleras con un polo manga larga color rojo y un jean negro.

\- Lori ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al ver a su hermana con una ropa que no era muy usada por ella.

\- Tengo que encargarme de unas cosas Lincoln, pero no te preocupes regresare en un rato.

\- Mira Lori, sé que ayer no tuvimos un buen momento, pero si necesitas hablar recuerda que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Es muy gentil de tu parte pequeño Lincoln, pero por ahora no necesito hablar con nadie.

Y fue así como salió de la casa.

Lincoln decidió que era el momento justo para hablar con sus hermanas y explicar todo lo que en realidad había pasado, temía que terminara golpeado por, sí. Pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso.

\- Chicas, tengo que hablar algo muy importante con ustedes.

\- ¿De qué se trata Lincoln? - pregunto Lana - Tengo que buscar algo que necesito en este momento.

\- Verán chicas como recordaran todo lo que paso entre Lori y Bobby se inició cuando yo los descubrí.

\- Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver ahora- quiso saber Lynn.

\- Bueno, cuando ocurrió lo del restaurante y Lori termino con él para luego regresar al día siguiente, pensé que todo había terminado.

\- Si, hasta que Bobby se sintió culpable y termino con ella- dijo Luan.

\- Verán ahí hay un pequeño detalle no mencionado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Lincoln? – pregunto Lola.

\- Clyde y yo descubrimos que Bobby realmente tenía una relación a escondidas con Paz y que todo lo que dijo era falso.

La sorpresa de sus hermanas rápidamente paso a ser indignación y luego pasaron a los reclamos de venganza.

\- Cuando encuentre a ese cerdo infiel juro que voy a golpearlo tan fuerte con mi bate – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo lo arrogare donde los leones del zoológico – dijo Lana.

\- Y yo lo obligare a usar ropa pasada de moda – dijo Leni haciendo que todas se quedaran mudas ante ese comentario.

\- Chicas, sé que están molestas pero la cuestión es que yo provoque que todo esto pasara.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Lincoln? – pregunto Lola.

\- Cuando me entere de todo, obligue a Bobby a que terminara con Lori, creí que aquello era lo mejor.

\- Espera ¿Cómo lograste eso? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Lo apunte con una flecha.

\- Amenazaste con matar a Bobby si no terminaba con Lori – dijo una sorprendida Luna.

\- Era utilería teatral, no iba a pasarle nada realmente. El caso es que le dije que no quería que hiciera sufrir a Lori engañándola y ahora, creo que lo empeore todo.

\- No te entiendo – dijo Luan.

\- Creo que de alguna forma Lori se enteró de lo que paso en realidad y ella es la responsable de que Paz este en un hospital, o acaso no les parece sospechoso su estado el día de ayer y la aparición de aquella noticia.

Aquello no era más que el anuncio en voz alta de una teoría que todos ya tenían en mente.

\- La verdad no me sorprende mucho esa teoría – dijo Lisa – la gente suele reaccionar ante ese tipo de cambios emocionales de forma diversa, lo que paso con Lori fue uno de los tantos caminos que su mente pudo haber tomado.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –pregunto Leni.

\- Tenemos que ayudarla, miren sé que tenemos problemas y que peleamos a menudo, pero no podemos dejar que nuestra hermana mayor cometa una locura más – dijo Luna.

\- Es verdad, si Paz ya se enfrentó a Lori y termino así que otra cosa más puede hacer – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡Va a ir por Bobby! – dijeron todos.

\- Tenemos que pararla, ella no es así, ella es buena – dijo Leni.

\- Es verdad, tenemos que buscarla – dijo Luan.

\- Vaya y yo que estaba más interesada en encontrar el hacha larga para cortar madera, parece que alguien se la llevo del garaje. – dijo Lana.

Ante ese comentario todos salieron corriendo de la casa, encontrar a Lori ahora era un caso de vida o muerte.

Bobby regresaba a su casa después de un día bastante difícil, tomo uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer pensando en que quizás eso lo distraería de los últimos eventos pero ni bien llego a la cuarta pagina lo dejo a un lado, pensó en volver a salir pero sus pies ya no tenían fuerzas para volver a salir a la calle. Fue entonces que sonó la puerta de su casa.

\- Fernando ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo al ver a su amigo, el cual ya no estaba con su uniforme de trabajo sino con un jean azul y un abrigo rojo.

\- Solo pensé en visitarte para animarte un poco la tarde, ya sabes por todas estas cosas.

\- Te lo agradezco aunque no sé qué podríamos hacer.

\- Te parece bien una partida de póker, las cartas siempre me ayudan.

\- Si, quizás aunque te advierto que te puedes quedar sin dinero.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

La partida realmente le estaba subiendo el ánimo, carta tras carta y jugada tras jugada poco a poco Bobby realmente se sentía mejor, por un momento había logrado quitarse de encima toda esa pena que cargaba.

\- Bien es hora de ver que cartas… - el timbre sonó y Fernando no pudo terminar de decir su frase.

\- ¿Me pregunto quién será ahora? – dijo Bobby dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando abrió esta deseo no haberla abierto, frente a ella estaba Lori con un hacha en sus manos y con ganas de cortar algo que no era precisamente leña.

\- Hola Lori ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo nervioso.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que sería bueno hablar de algunas cosas.

\- Si ¿Cómo cuáles? – dijo comenzando a retroceder asustado.

\- Sobre un pequeño asunto que al parecer no me pudiste explicar o bien no tuviste el valor de decírmelo.

\- Escucha bebé, yo te dije todo de una forma para que no te sintieras mal.

\- No te atrevas a decirme así nunca ¿Crees que es bonito descubrir que tu novio te está engañando con otra el mismo día en que le das otra oportunidad? O mejor dicho ¿Crees que a alguien le parece bien que la engañen desde un principio aun cuando se le da la oportunidad de ser sincero?

\- No, mira sé que estas molesta pero por favor piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar – dijo tratando de poner espacio entre él y ella.

\- Créeme esto es algo que pensé bien, además esto será más rápido que con tu querida Paz ella por lo menos dio buenos golpes.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Lo sabía, tú fuiste la responsable de que este así!

\- No tus mentiras fueron las causantes de todo, así que llego la hora de que tu juicio llegue al final y por todo lo visto ¡Te declaro culpable!

Lori levando el hacha y la bajo con fuerza contra su antiguo amor, el cual logro esquivar a tiempo saltando hacia un lado, solo para tener que volver a esquivar otro.

\- ¡Bobby al suelo! – grito Fernando haciendo que este se arrojara al piso - ¡Quédate ciega!

Una maza blanca fue a dar contra el rostro de Lori haciendo que soltara el hacha tratando de quitársela de los ojos.

\- ¿¡Qué fue lo que le lanzaste!?

\- Harina mezclada con agua ¡Ahora corre!

Los dos corrieron por el pasillo y entraron a la cocina donde entro Lori más furiosa que nunca dispuesta a vengar aquella afrenta ya no solo contra Bobby sino también contra el amigo de este.

\- ¡Vas a pagar por esto! - grito furiosa.

\- Primero veamos si puedes conmigo maldita loca.

Lori le lanzo un hachazo el cual fue bloqueado por una silla usada como escudo por Fernando.

\- ¡Deprisa Bobby! ¡Golpéala con una silla, golpéala con una silla?

Pero de nada sirvieron los gritos de este pues su amigo estaba paralizado ante aquel espectáculo.

\- ¡Has algo maldita sea! ¡No ves que nos quiere matar!

Fernando empujo con la silla a Lori y casi hace que caiga al suelo, la cual logro recuperarse y lanzar un golpe que por poco acierta en su contrincante, el cual bloquearlo con aquel "escudo", desafortunadamente este se cayó de sus manos y ya no pudo recuperarlo pues debió de salir de la cocina ante los ataque de una Lori fuera de sí.

Ambos terminaron entrando en la habitación de Bobby y bloquearon la entrada con todo lo que pudieron.

\- ¿¡Por qué rayos no le rompiste una silla en la cabeza cuando te dije!? – grito Fernando alterado.

\- No lo sé, tal vez porque no quería hacerle daño.

\- ¡Tiene una maldita hacha y no parece que se vaya a detener hasta arrancarte la cabeza y otras partes más del cuerpo! ¡Crees que me importa un carajo si fue tu novia o tu amiga por correspondencia!

\- ¡Y que quieres que haga! Nunca pensé que esto terminaría con ella usando un hacha y tratando de matarme.

\- ¿Acaso crees que solo te quiere matar a ti ahora? Por suerte ya llame a la policía, espero que vengan rápido y llenen de plomo a esa desquiciada.

En ese momento Lori golpeo la puerta y comenzó a convertirla en leña, por suerte sus golpes no eran tan fuertes y eso le daba esperanza a Fernando de que la policía llegara a tiempo. Mientras tanto estos hacían presión en la entrada de la habitación con la intención de que no entrara, aquello era algo irónico para Bobby, pues en uno que otro momento se le había pasado por su mente el cómo haría para llevarla a esta a su interior, ahora lo que menos quería era que entrara a su cuarto.

\- Chicos tenemos que darnos prisa o esto terminara mal – decía Luna quien corría con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Por qué no hable con ella cuando era posible? – se lamentaba Leni.

\- Eso ya no importa tenemos que llegar antes de que Lori se convierta en una asesina – dijo Lincoln.

\- En realidad creo que debemos llegar antes que ellos – dijo Lucy señalando a las patrullas que se dirigían con dirección a la casa Santiago.

Las autoridades se pusieron en frente de la casa de Bobby y un equipo SWAT se preparó para entrar a esta.

\- Muy bien señores, tenemos a una individua hostil armada hasta donde sabemos con un hacha, puede que tenga un arma de fuego escondida. Pero lo que importa ahora es entrar y acabar con la amenaza antes de que haga daño a quienes se encuentren en su interior – dijo el oficial a cargo.

\- ¡Esperen por favor! – llego gritando Lincoln junto con el resto de sus hermanas – ¡Nuestra hermana mayor es la que está ahí dentro!

\- Si, déjennos hablar con ella se lo pedimos – dijo Leni suplicando al oficial a cargo.

\- Pues será mejor que detengan a su hermana porque si le hace algo a mi hermano, les juro que no voy a tener piedad con ella – dijo Ronnie Anne quien llegaba junto a su madre a la escena de aquel evento.

\- Ronnie Anne, te juro que hare todo para evitar que Lori cometa una locura – dijo Lincoln tratando de calmarla.

\- No me importa si es su hermana o no ella tomo una decisión y ahora deberá de hacerse responsable – dijo el oficial quien ya tenía al escuadrón listo para entrar.

\- Oficial, le aseguro que podemos negociar con ella y hacer que todo esto se calme – dijo Luna.

\- La conocemos de toda la vida, si alguien puede hacer que todo termine somos nosotros – dijo Lynn.

El agente los observo como si estuviera por tomar una decisión de la que luego se arrepentiría.

\- Bien, pueden entrar a calmar a su hermana, pero créanme si no logran controlarla me asegurare de que mis hombres lo hagan. Ahora muévanse antes de que cambie de opinión.

\- ¡Siiii! – gritaron todos los Loud.

\- Bien, lo primero será buscar una forma de entrar a la casa sin que nos vea – dijo Lincoln.

\- Entren por la ventana de la sala, siempre la dejamos sin seguro en el día. – dijo la señora Santiago – Por favor, les confió lo más importante que tengo, Lori siempre me pareció una gran chica, si alguien puede traer de regreso esa parte buena que tiene son ustedes.

\- Lo haremos – dijo Lincoln – Ahora en marcha.

Los nueve Loud entraron de uno a uno y fueron en grupo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana.

\- ¡Ni crean que pueden estar escondidos ahí para siempre!

\- ¡Estas rodeada! Sera mejor que te rindas antes de que la policía ponga una bala en tu cráneo.

Lori, sabía que su plan de acabar con su antiguo amor y luego escapar a algún lugar lejano se había hecho humo, pero estaba dispuesta a caer luego de llevarse a algunas personas con ella.

\- ¡Lori para por favor! – grito Lincoln.

\- Si chica, esta no eres tú – dijo Luna.

\- ¿De qué hablan? Esta es la que soy realmente, la Lori a la que ustedes llamaron hermana era una tonta que se ponía a llorar por su bubu-osito cada vez que había algo mal con él.

\- No, esa era nuestra hermana, no lo que eres ahora – dijo Lana.

\- Si, podías ser mandona pero en el fondo nos queríamos y jamás le harías daño a alguien – dijo Lola.

\- Pues lo siento, no pienso dejar que esa Lori regrese – dijo levantando el hacha de nuevo.

\- ¡Y nosotros no queremos que esta se quede! – grito Lincoln – Por favor tu no eres una criminal, tu jamás matarías a alguien y mucho menos a alguien como Bobby.

\- No me hables de él ahora, ese infeliz se atrevió a lastimar mi corazón.

\- Y nosotros te lo curaremos – dijo Leni – tu eres mi hermana mayor y siempre, siempre has estado ahí para nosotras, esta vez déjanos ayudarte.

\- ¿Y cómo planean hacer eso?

\- Empezando por decir la verdad – dijo Bobby saliendo del cuarto.

\- ¡Bobby vuelve aquí! – le exigió su amigo.

\- No, esta vez arreglaremos las cosas de frente como siempre se debió hacer. Mira Lori, debí decirte muchas cosas desde el principio, debí decirte lo que opinaba de ti realmente en lugar de irme con Paz.

Debí de terminar contigo él día en que tus hermanos me descubrieron y no inventarme una excusa para sentirme a salvo cuanto en realidad solo estaba añadiendo más peso a mi cruz. Pero aquí estoy así que si esto va a ser que vuelvas a hacer la persona que siempre has sido, ha ser la chica de la que me enamore, entonces aquí estoy puedes terminar conmigo.

Los Loud estaban totalmente paralizados, mientras que veían a Lori tomar aquella herramienta y ver si la soltaba o daba el golpe definitivo en su mente rezaba cuanta oración se sabían.

Lori tomo el hacha con ambas manos y comenzó a elevarla, pero entonces al ver a sus hermanos y al que había sido su gran amor, la arrojó al suelo y se dirigió a abrazar a sus hermanos.

\- Si chicos esta es quien soy realmente – dijo llorando.

\- Siempre lo hemos sabido – dijo Lincoln.

Así los Loud seguidos por Bobby salieron de la casa y pusieron fin a todo lo que había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, vieron como lo que parecía ser media ciudad estaba frente a la casa a la espera de algo impactante. Ni bien llego a dar unos pasos la policía se encargó de detener a Lori y llevársela.

En los días siguientes, los Loud se encargaron de tratar de salvar a Lori de la justicia, lo primero que hicieron fue ir donde Paz y pedirle que por favor perdonara a su hermana y que esta había cambiado y que jamás volvería a hacer algo como lo que le hizo, esta conmovida por el actuar de los padres y hermanos de Lori acepto no denunciarla, pues según ella las dos habían estado en las mismas condiciones y que ella podría haber dejado a Lori en esa cama de hospital si no hubiera fallado aquel golpe.

Bobby y los Santiago, tampoco la denunciaron pues este sentía que todo había empezado por él y sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que todo terminara de una buena vez y no prolongar más aquel capitulo.

En cuanto a Lori, ella fue suspendida por un mes de la escuela y condenada a llevar terapia psicológica por tres meses.

Pasado todo esto las cosas volvieron a ser más o menos las de siempre, Bobby siguió estando con Paz mientras que Lori continuo siendo la misma chica de toda la vida, salvo porque ya no usaba su teléfono casi nunca, después de todo no pensaba más que en tratar de pagar a sus hermanos toda esa ayuda que le habían dado para recuperar su verdadera forma de ser. Puede que aquellas hojas ocultas en el libro de Bobby causaron un gran impacto en las historias de muchos, sobre todo la de Lori Loud, pero ya saben lo que dicen.

Cuando un capitulo termina es hora de pasar la página y comenzar uno nuevo.

 **FIN**

 **Y así queridos lectores ha terminado esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que estos casi tres meses hayan valido la pena para ustedes.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo de dejar un comentario, a quienes la agregaron a su lista de favoritos y a quienes estuvieron tras de ella esperando por una actualización.**

 **KAKUAMAN: Gracias por de cierta forma inspirarme a traer esta historia hasta aquí. Sin ti no hubiera habido esta historia.**

 **Arokham: Amigo, realmente disfruto de tu trabajo en Las misteriosas bestias de Royal Woods y en The Loudest field, gracias por ser de los primeros en esta historia.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Camarada, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por acompañarme en esta historia, te agradezco por dedicarme tu futuro trabajo, ya sabes que para ti también va a ir dedicada Renacimiento.**

 **J. Nagera: Espero que hayas disfrutado del desenlace de esta historia y que cada capítulo yaya sido de tu agrado. Muchas felicidades y mucha suerte con Tan solo se dio.**

 **RCurrent: Gracias por hacerte presente, espero haber hecho un gran final y haberte causado ganas de leer un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Casi me voy al suelo por la emoción de tener a un grande entre mis lectores, quizás esto no es La guerra y la paz, pero tuvo sus detalles.**

 **Gracias por hacer que me decidiera por el escenario del gran final. Por cierto gracias por mostrarme "White pearl, black oceans"**

 **Bueno. Terminada esta historia solo me queda agradecerles una vez más y pedirles que disfruten de Caminantes y de Promesas que estoy seguro será también de su gusto.**

 **En fin, me despido de ustedes y me retiro hasta la próxima ocasión.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
